Troubled Waters
by moonjat54
Summary: Steve and Lou go fishing. We all know what this will lead to, don't we? Nothing good comes from this as Danny would say.
1. Chapter 1

**Troubled Waters**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Waiting during summer hiatus is so difficult that my muse decided to show up with an idea.**

 **Hello, I hope there are a few of you who like what I write. This is not a finished story so the posting may be a bit erratic at first. Please hang in there with me.**

Chapter 1

Lou Grover tipped the Longboard bottle back and took the final swallow before setting it back on the deck of the fishing boat. He smiled widely at his companion in the chair alongside him.

"Now this is what I call fishing," he drawled to McGarrett. "You can have all that spear gunning, deep diving crap. Give me a rod and reel, a boat and some beer and I'm in heaven."

"You do look relaxed," Steve admitted as he left his seat to fetch two more beers from the cooler. "You really did hate losing that bet, didn't you?"

"I was not raised in the ocean my friend. You had an unfair advantage," Lou grumbled as he accepted the bottle. "Hey, I get that Danny had his daughter's cheerleading event to go to today and couldn't join us but why did he ask if my life insurance was paid up? He implied rather strongly that I was making a major mistake coming out with you."

Steve chuckled as he returned to his seat.

"I took Danny fishing a while back and we got boat jacked. Danny was sure we would die out on the ocean but we didn't. Everything worked out okay."

"You got boat jacked?" Lou said in surprise. He pushed his ball cap back, off his forehead and surveyed the stretch of blue around them.

Steve had once again borrowed Chin's uncle's boat, the Aigle De-Mer and the two men were fishing off the west coast of Oahu. They could barely make out to thin line of coast in the distance and the peak of Pu'u'ohulu Kai on the land to the northeast of them.

"Does trouble follow you everywhere?" Grover teased lightly.

"No, that was just bad luck and involved a killer who didn't plan his escape very well. Danny tends to forget that he was on this boat too, it wasn't just me that had the bad luck to be out on the ocean," Steve shrugged.

"This boat?" Lou questioned as he pointed down at the deck. "This very boat? How did Chin's uncle ever agree to let you borrow it again?"

"The boat wasn't damaged and he got it back. I paid a rental fee, everything turned out fine. This wasn't my fault Lou," Steve said defensively. "Relax, it won't happen again."

"It had better not," Lou chuckled. "I will not abandon those two beauties I have on ice over there because some idiot wants this boat," he added pointing to the large cooler behind him.

"Danny actually did get his tuna back, it was delicious. He is missing out on some great fishing," Steve grinned thinking of the one monster fish he pulled in that was resting on ice next to Grover's two beauties. "Just don't get talked into letting Kamekona prepare yours as poke unless you want your wallet to be a lot lighter."

A laugh rumbled out of the big man before he took a swallow of his beer.

"I'll remember that. I'm thinking of firing up the grill for those two."

As they relaxed in the chairs when a low rumble could be heard approaching over the water from the south. As it grew in volume, Steve got to his feet and moved to the controls of the boat. Lou leaned down to rummage through small duffel bag at the foot of his chair and brought out a pair of binoculars. He focused on the boat that could be seen heading towards them.

"Looks like one of those expensive power boats," Lou observed as the sleek boat grew larger.

"Yea, there is a lot of money tied up in that baby," Steve nodded, watching through his own pair of binoculars. After the last fishing trip with Danny, Steve had come more prepared in case of trouble. As the boat came closer, Steve grabbed his gun off the boat dash and tucked it in the back of his short's waistband.

The boat slowed as it got closer and swung in a wide arc around them. There was a skinny Hawaiian native at the wheel with two haoles standing behind him with legs spread wide. The two men were hanging onto the seat backs to maintain their balance as the boat cut through the water. The man behind the driver was dark blonde, solidly built, his companion was darker and of a slimmer build. Both were wearing dress slacks with button down shirts and sport coats, totally out of place for relaxing ride on a lovely Sunday. Steve and Lou exchanged skeptical looks as the wind blew open the coat of the blonde behind the driver, revealing what appeared to be a shoulder holster. As quickly as it was revealed, coat fell back into place.

When the boat completed its circuit of their craft and they were rocking in the wake of the power boat, the man behind the driver leaned forward to shout something in the Hawaiian's ear. Then the two haoles waved at McGarrett and Grover as the driver gunned the engine and the boat headed away from them to the north.

"Well that was interesting," Lou commented as the boat continued to rock beneath them. "Did you get the feeling we were being checked out?"

"I did indeed and we were not who they were looking for," Steve answered as he trained his binoculars on the boat disappearing to the north. He watched the boat change course and head inland while still maintaining a northern direction. "They're searching for someone or something." He changed his gaze to the area ahead of the powerboat's path, searching for its target.

"Should we follow? I've got a funny feeling about those guys, they didn't look like three guys out for a joyride," Lou stated.

"I think it's time we move on," Steve said decidedly. "We aren't getting any more hits anyway." He started the boat's engine as Lou moved to the rear and brought in the fishing lines. Steve swung the Aigle De-Mer around to pursue the speedboat. Pushing the boat to its highest speed, Steve swore as the older boat was sluggish in its response to his directions. Grover joined him at the controls, keeping his own high powered glasses trained on the boat in the distance.

"Over there," he finally announced, pointing off to the right. They could make out the small shape of the powerboat approaching a slightly larger craft that was moving slowly to the north.

Steve throttled back on the power, not ready to give away their presence just yet. They had no idea if anything illegal was about to go down, just an uneasy feeling that the occupants of the powerboat were up to no good. It was too soon to let the men know that they were following them, so far nothing illegal had happened. McGarrett shifted the direction their boat was headed so that they would appear to be heading behind the other boats.

With no place to hide out on the water, Steve slowed his boat even more, knowing how easily sound carried over the water. As they slowly closed the distance, Grover's glasses gave him a better view of what was going on.

"The powerboat is circling the other boat just like they did us. The fishing boat is named Kula Nai'a…whatever that means. It is in large print on the rear."

"Golden Dolphin," Steve said automatically. "That's what the name means."

"Well it doesn't look so golden anymore," Lou replied as he observed the general age and battered look to the craft.

Steve raised his own glasses to his eyes to see what was going on.

The sleek, high powered boat finished its circuit and moved in close to the side of the larger craft. One of the men in the speedboat grabbed the side of the fishing boat and held it steady while the other climbed aboard. The speedboat driver had stopped the engine and he handed the second man what looked like a semi-automatic rifle before taking over holding the boat in place. The other man vaulted onto the larger boat.

As their craft continued to close the distance, the sound of rapid gunfire could be heard echoing over the water. Lou and Steve exchanged concerned looks.

"That can't be good," Lou said before looking back at the two boats.

"No…..I'd say it's very bad," Steve answered as he put his binoculars down and reached for the throttle. "I think it's time to step in. Keep an eye on them."

The boat surged forward with a deep roar. Even at its fastest speed it would still take precious minutes before they'd reach the other boats, too late to stop what was happening.

Grover was clinging to a seat back as he continued to keep eyes on what was occurring across the water. He could see the Hawaiian had noticed their approach and was shouting to his partners on board.

"We've been noticed. They aren't going to hang around long," Lou warned.

Steve nodded and reached for the radio using one hand to steer as he keyed the microphone open and dialed the Coast Guard frequency.

"This is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett of 5-0. I need assistance off shore of Kahe Point, several miles out. We have witnessed shots fired on a fishing boat, the Kula Nai'a. A powerboat with three men came alongside and two men boarded," he shouted above the roar of the engine. "I'm with Captain Lou Grover, we need support. We are closing in on the boats and I will try to get the registration number of the powerboat. Please contact 5-0 for land support, we will try to follow the powerboat and head them in to shore if we can." He gave them their coordinates at their request and then tossed the microphone on the dash.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"The two men are getting back in the speedboat. They brought two bags out with them. I don't see any movement on the fishing boat."

The binoculars were no longer necessary as they now could see and be seen. Lou made his way back to his own bag and dug around to bring out his service weapon and some spare ammo clips. Fastening the holster to his waistband, he rejoined Steve at the controls.

"I see you came prepared," Steve observed loudly.

"Danny's warning made it seem like a smart move," Lou answered.

The radio burst to life, assuring Steve that a boat was being dispatched and 5-0 along with HPD were being notified. Steve responded.

"The suspects are fleeing the scene. There's no sign of movement on the Kula Nai'a. Have them check for survivors, we are in pursuit of the suspects," he reported.

"Yes sir, we will send out a second boat to back you up. Keep us informed," came back the reply.

"Duck!" Lou shouted as the powerboat moved away from the Golden Dolphin and roared towards them. The two men raised their assault weapons and began firing.

Lou responded by firing back as they swung wide to circle the boat. Steve pushed the older boat's engine to the limit, turning away from the faster craft.

"Shoot for the driver or the engine," Steve shouted.

"I'm no Navy sniper, I've only got a handgun," Lou protested. "Didn't you pack an AK-47 for this trip?"

"No…I didn't plan that far ahead," Steve shouted back. "Here, you take the controls and I'll shoot," he said as he grabbed his own weapon from the back of his shorts. "Just keep us heading towards shore."

End chapter.

 **Looks like it is a typical fishing trip for Steve. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Troubled Waters II**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. So excited to see the gang back at work after the blessing on Wednesday. The muse is rejuvenated, I hope.**

 **Thank you all so much for the warm welcome back to the world of H 5-0. Your reviews, alerts and follows have made my week. I will strive to put out chapters on a regular basis but summer is a different lifestyle than the winter and I have less time to write.**

Chapter 2

Lou moved to take the wheel while Steve shifted to where he could get the best shot at the powerboat.

"Keep moving away…..towards the shore," Steve ordered.

"Are you crazy?" Lou exclaimed. "We can't outrun these guys." Even as he spoke he swung the boat towards the distant shoreline.

The powerboat swung around and rode along travelling parallel to their boat as Steve fired a couple shots at the driver. When the sleek boat moved ahead in an attempt to cut them off, Steve crawled up on the bow of the boat and laid flat to steady his aim. He fired at the driver once more as the boat cut across their bow, rather close for comfort. The two in the boat returned fire and Lou ducked down to avoid any stray bullets. Raising up on his elbows, Steve coolly fired twice more, one shot causing the Hawaiian at the wheel to flinch and briefly slump over. The boat swerved away and began to head for shore.

"Follow them," Steve shouted as he rose to his knees and sent more shots towards the rear engine of the boat speeding away from them. A puff of smoke was his reward before a hail of bullets from the other craft caused him to again drop to his stomach, one shot pinging off the deck and creasing across his forehead. Grover continued his pursuit but angled the Aigle De-Mer out of range of the rifles on the powerboat. He had noticed how McGarrett had flinched amid that last burst of gunfire.

"You okay Steve?"

"I'm good, it's just a scratch," Steve yelled back as he touched his forehead. It came away sticky but it just stung and the bleeding was already easing up. "Follow them." He carefully made his way back to the boat controls.

Once beside Grover, Steve reached for the radio and contacted the Coast Guard. He informed them of the coordinates they were now on and asked that they would inform 5-0 to cover the 93 highway in that area. Steve added he had damaged the powerboat's engine and they were headed for shore. He was told that Lt. Kelly had been contacted and was waiting at headquarters as the rest of the team was reporting in.

"We have to keep these guys from getting away," Steve told Lou grimly. "It is going to take time for backup to arrive."

"They can make shore ahead of us, even with a damaged engine," Lou pointed out.

"We do the best we can," Steve answered. "Once they reach shore, they can get to the highway and hijack a car. We can't let that happen."

"I think I can see what Danny was trying to say about fishing with you. It's certainly more of an adventure than I was counting on," Lou groaned as he tried to coax more speed from the fishing boat.

*H 5-0*

Danny Williams was escorting his daughter Grace back to the Camaro after her cheerleading competition, listening to her cheerful chatter as she recounted the high point of her performance. She proudly held a second place mini-trophy that every member of the team had received as she talked, only to be interrupted by Danny's phone ringing. Seeing Chin Ho Kelly's name on the caller ID, he immediately answered.

"Hey Chin, what's up?"

"Danny, I got a call from the Coast Guard. McGarrett called in that there was a crime in progress off of Kahe Point," Chin informed him.

"Are you telling me that he managed to attract trouble while out fishing once again? Why does this not surprise me? Your uncle will never let Steve take his boat again," Danny exploded.

"Steve and Lou aren't in trouble, at least not yet. They witnessed the crime and are now pursuing the suspects. They need backup. The Coast Guard is heading out to them but Steve asked to have us go up highway 93 as land backup since the boats are now heading in to shore," Chin explained.

"Danno, is Uncle Steve in trouble?" Grace asked Danny anxiously.

"No Monkey, not at the moment. Why don't you go along to the car and wait for me, I will be there shortly," Danny said handing her the keys. He wanted to spare her the details of the conversation.

"Okay Danno," Grace said obediently and took the keys before running on ahead.

"Chin…how fast can the Coast Guard respond?" Danny then asked.

"They have two boats heading out as we speak. Kono is on her way here and we will head up 93. Join us as soon as you can drop off Grace. These perps attacked another boat and are now heading to shore because McGarrett damaged their engine."

"Of course he did," Danny groaned. He shook his head in wonder as he hurried to the Camaro. Of course SuperSEAL would be able to damage a boat's engine, what else was new? "Keep me informed, I will be there as quick as I can."

"Will do Danny. Kono just walked in, we are heading out," Chin said and broke off the connection.

As Danny slid into the driver's seat, he accepted the keys from Grace and started the engine with a roar.

"Is Uncle Steve going to be okay?" Grace asked anxiously.

"I think so Monkey. He and Capt. Grover are chasing after some bad guys and they need the rest of us to back them up. I'm going to have to drop you back at your mom's house until I take care of this," Danny told her.

"Okay Danno…..But don't forget to come back and get me. We are supposed to have the whole weekend together," Grace said firmly.

"I won't forget," Danny replied.

"All right but shouldn't you be driving faster, Uncle Steve needs you," Grace said in a very grown up voice.

"Yes ma'am…..I will drive as fast as allowed with you in the car. Call your mom and give her a heads up that we are on the way. Thank goodness we aren't on the other side of the island," Danny said, always careful when he had Grace in his car. He might want to go faster but his daughter's safety was more important. Grace did as she was told and called Rachel.

*H 5-0*

AS the powerboat approached the shoreline, Steve took over the boat controls. Lou assess the approaching bay and looked back at Steve's intent gaze.

"Can that boat make it all the way to shore? We sure can't follow them to shore in this boat," Grover said worriedly.

Steve checked the boats depth finder before answering.

"I don't know about that boat but we will most likely not make it all the way to shore. It is still pretty deep here but we will have to stop further out than them. There's an inflatable dinghy and some oars down below. Go bring them up," Steve instructed.

"A dinghy? You aren't serious, are you?" Lou said shock.

"Yes I am. Go on, we are going to need it fast," McGarrett said urgently.

Lou followed orders and going down to the compartment under the bow, found the box labelled as the inflatable raft and a set of oars. He came back up and set them on the deck eyeing the box skeptically.

"You're telling me that there's a boat in there that is big enough for the two of us?"

"It will be big enough," Steve assured him. He could see the smoke getting thicker from the powerboat's engine. The two men were wrestling with the driver, trying to take control as the boat continued to streak for the sandy beach. "Get the boat inflated, we are going to have to stop soon," he warned as he throttled back on the power, watching the depth finder so he didn't rip out the hull in the shallows.

The words were barely out of his mouth when the speedboat hit the shallows and came to an abrupt halt a few yards from shore. It had come to rest in a horseshoe shaped bay with an outcropping of rocks to the left side and rough shore to the right. The boat was stuck in the middle of the bay, the driver slumped over the side of the driver's seat and the two men picking themselves up off the boat deck.

"Get the dinghy in the water as soon as we stop," Steve said as he eased their boat towards the rocky protrusion on the left. He could see the two shooters had gathered the duffel bags they had taken off the other boat and were preparing to jump over, into the surf. Tall bluffs stood over the bay, creating a steep climb up to the highway that was not far from the edge. "They are going to have to climb that bluff to reach the highway."

Shutting down the engine, Steve moved up onto the bow to drop the anchor. By the time he returned to the controls Lou had the dinghy inflated and had placed his small bag and the oars inside it. Steve grabbed a backpack by the controls and went to help Lou lower the dinghy overboard.

Grover went over the side first, followed by Steve, who took the oars and began to row to the rocks to their left.

"You do realize we are sitting ducks out here," Grover commented as he kept his eyes and gun on the men wading to shore.

"I know…I know. Watch them, I'm trying to get to those rocks," Steve panted as he rowed.

Grover kept watch on the men who had reached the beach and were looking at the bluffs for the easiest way to the top. The darker haired man looked back and saw them heading for the rocks and raised his weapon.

"Faster McGarrett, they've noticed that we are getting closer," Lou warned. "You are aware that this raft isn't bulletproof, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am aware of that," Steve groaned rowing as fast as he could. "Almost there," he added glancing over his shoulder.

The water around them erupted in mini-geysers as the man fired at them. Lou returned fire as McGarrett strained to move them to the shelter of the rocks. The dinghy bumped into the side of a rock just as a lucky shot struck the thick vinyl of the dinghy. The two men scrambled to safety with a stone shield between them and the shooter, grabbing their bags before the dinghy could completely deflate.

"Timing is everything," Steve grinned as he shoved a new clip into his gun. He rose up to shoot back between the rocks.

"I can see why Danny doesn't want to fish with you," Lou said as he joined Steve in firing towards the men on the beach.

"This is not my fault," Steve protested. "You were on the boat too."

"Fair enough," Lou said as they fell into a pattern of rising up to fire then crouching down to try and edge along the rocks, closer to shore. "How long until help arrives?"

Steve pulled out his phone and was relieved to see two bars of service. He hit Danny's contact number with his thumb and waited for an answer.

"Hey babe, please tell me that you and Lou are still in one piece," Danny responded quickly.

"We are but we're pinned down on some rocks just below highway 93, below some bluffs. Are you on your way? We can use some backup."

End chapter.

 **So we are now off the water…sort of but the trouble is not over. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troubled Waters III**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. If they are willing to sell some shares I might be interested if it isn't too expensive.**

 **Thanks for the response, I am trying to get the muse moving but sometimes she is moody. I am hoping that posting this will get her motivated.**

Chapter 3

"We're on our way. Chin and Kono are ahead of me," Danny responded. "It's nice to know you finally value the idea of backup. Just be careful and keep your head down."

"Just hurry," Steve ordered and broke the connection. He shoved the phone back in his rear pocket. "Help is on the way," he told Lou.

"Good," Grover responded as he rose to fire at the beach.

"Yea, we just need to keep these two on the beach until they get here," Steve said as he took his turn to fire. He then crouched down and dug a new clip out of his backpack. "We have to get off these rocks."

"I'm in favor of that but how do we make that happen?" Lou asked, replenishing his own weapon. "In case you haven't noticed, they have bigger guns."

"We get lucky," Steve answered as he fired again. "Let's hope they aren't carrying extra ammo. Follow me." He crouched lower and moved toward the shore, keeping the rocks between them and the shooters on the beach.

"You are just a ray of sunshine," Lou grumbled as he followed McGarrett, trying not to present an easy target. They took turns firing to keep the men engaged and not able to climb the bluff. The footing became more difficult as they neared shore. "This isn't working McGarrett, we're either going into the water or get shot. Our rock cover is shrinking in case you didn't notice," he complained.

Steve paused and looked around, considering the situation. The big man was right about the footing and thus far the perps were not running out of ammunition. It was getting more difficult to be shielded from the gunfire. This just kept getting more complicated.

The blonde man had now grabbed the two bags and headed down the beach to where the cliffs were lower while his friend kept peppering the rocks to keep them trapped. He now had both of the semi-automatic weapons.

"This pissing me off, they're going to get away," Lou growled.

"Not if I can help it," Steve muttered as he fired once more, kicking up the sand in front of the dark haired man. The guy retreated a few steps, firing wildly in Grover and McGarrett's direction.

Steve looked at the water, figuring it was now shallow enough to wade through the thigh high water towards shore trying to keep a low profile. A second splash indicated Grover was following him. Bullets pinged off the rocks, forcing the large man to be bent almost double.

"Next fishing trip I'm bringing an AK-47," Steve muttered.

"You'll be fishing alone," Lou huffed as he sloshed through the water. "I hate to say it but Danny's right."

"This is not my fault," Steve protested as he fired at the retreating man.

"I didn't say it was but you have to admit this was not a typical fishing trip. You seem to have more than your share of bad luck at sea," Grover pointed out.

"Maybe it is the company I keep," Steve growled. "We can't hope the others show up in time, they've found a way up the cliff. We have to move now."

Without waiting for a response from Lou, Steve took the lead in moving onto shore and around the rocks. The dark haired man was now hurrying after his partner who was struggling to climb the bluff with the two bags. McGarrett fired and the trailing man stopped to fire at his pursuers. Steve dove to the sand, shooting back and trying not to present an easy target.

Suddenly a shot rang out from the water and Grover fell to his knees with a grunt.

"Lou, you okay?" Steve called out in concern, getting to his knees and looking around for the other shooter. He swung back to fire three more shots at the man on the beach to keep him from firing.

"I'm fine….go on, stop those two. I'll deal with this idiot," Lou rumbled as he got to his feet. Firing at the boat as he moved to the water's edge, he could see the Hawaiian leaning out over the side of the boat. The man let out a cry as one of Grover's bullets found its mark and fell back into the boat. Grabbing his bicep, Lou let out a relieved sigh as he realized that it was only a graze and not more serious. He turned back to see if Steve was okay.

Knowing that Lou was functional, Steve had continued after the other two. The blonde was nearing the top even though he struggled under the awkward weight of the two bags on his back and the dark one had reached the foot of the bluff, attempting to get a hand hold in the rocks after discarding one of the rifles.

"Halt, 5-0," Steve shouted as he ran towards him.

His orders were met with another barrage of bullets, forcing Steve to again dive to the sand while he continued to shoot at the lower target on the cliff. Attempting to fire back at Steve, the man's aim was spraying all over above McGarrett while Steve's were dead on. With a cry the man tumbled to the beach as his partner continued to head upward.

Surging to his feet, Steve ran to the fallen man to make sure he was no longer a threat. It only took a quick look to confirm that the man was dead and Steve checked the rifle, only to discover that it had finally run out of ammo. Discarding it, McGarrett again shoved his gun in the back of his waistband and began climbing the bluff to pursue the blonde man.

"Stop, your partner's dead. Give it up," he shouted at the figure almost to the top.

Ignoring Steve's command, the man pulled himself up over the top of the bluff and vanished from Steve's sight. Increasing his efforts, Steve made faster progress up the side since he wasn't burdened with two large bags. As he reached the summit, he could see the man lugging the two bags towards the highway that was several yards away.

"I said stop, drop the bags," Steve called out again, reaching for his weapon as he got to his feet.

The man paused a few feet from the highway and turned to face Steve as ordered.

"I said to drop the bags," Steve repeated, giving a small wave of his gun.

The man did as he was told, dropping the bags and reaching under his coat to draw his own weapon swiftly. The two men fired simultaneously as they both dove to the ground. Neither shot found its mark and the two men rolled to their feet to face off once more.

An approaching vehicle caused both men to change their focus of attention. The blonde man ran to the other side of the road and fired a shot that bounced off the dark green Ford Taurus' hood. The driver slammed on the brakes bringing the vehicle to a stop and blocking McGarrett's shot at the blonde man. The older man behind the wheel looked terrified as he glanced between the two armed men as his wife tried to cower down beside him.

"Get out," the blonde ordered the couple. The Hawaiian couple who appeared to be in their 50's, unbuckled their seat belts and opened the car's doors. As the woman exited the car, the gunman grabbed her roughly and pressed his weapon to her head.

"Okay, I'm making the rules now. 5-0, drop your weapon or the lady dies. You…hubby…if you want your old lady to live…go over to the cliff edge."

The driver did as he was told, looking worriedly at his wife and then pleadingly at McGarrett. Hesitating to drop his weapon, Steve could hear the sound of sirens far in the distance.

"You aren't going to get away…..that is my team and HPD coming," Steve warned.

"Just do as I say. They aren't going to get here before I shoot this woman. Drop your weapon or she stops breathing real fast," the man snapped as he pressed the weapon tighter against the frightened woman's temple.

"Okay…..okay, take it easy," Steve said as he bent to place his gun on the ground.

"Good, now go pick up those bags and put them in the backseat of the car. Hurry up," the man then ordered.

Steve did as he was told, worried that the man would panic and shoot anyway. As he did as he was told, the gunman forced the woman around the front of the car, approaching the driver's door. With the sirens getting louder, the man paused near the door while Steve deposited the bags in the backseat and then shut the door. As he did that a car from the north approached, slowing as the driver took in the scene ahead of him. McGarrett silently cursed the open driver's door that was between him and the man with the hostage.

"Back off," the blonde yelled as he glanced back at the car and waved his gun toward the car. The driver shifted into reverse and backed up quickly before spinning around and racing back north again.

Using that as a distraction, Steve rushed around the driver's door, intent on freeing the woman hostage. The gunman swung back in a hurry and fired at Steve. McGarrett was flung backwards as the bullet dug deep into his left side below the ribcage.

"Stupid idiot!" the shooter yelled at him as he shoved the woman down on the pavement. He charged over to Steve as the woman awkwardly got to her feet and ran to her husband. Looming over Steve, the man grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him upward. "You fool. Get up and in the car, we're leaving."

Clutching his side, Steve struggled to his feet and was pushed into front quarter panel of the Taurus.

"Move, around to the other side and make it quick," the man insisted as he gripped Steve's arm and directed him around the hood of the car.

McGarrett tried to grab the blonde's gun hand but was punched in his wounded side, doubling him over. With a nudge of the gun in his sore side, Steve stumbled as the man muscled him around the passenger door and into the seat. Steve barely got his feet inside before the door slammed shut and the man ran around to the driver's side. He shut the door and put the car in gear as shots rang out from the bluff edge, one striking the side view mirror. Flashing lights could now be seen coming up in highway as the blonde stomped on the accelerator. As he pulled away there were two more shots that pinged off the trunk and a third that shattered the rear window and dug into the back of Steve's seat.

Trying to pull himself up to a sitting position and grab the steering wheel, Steve was struck in the face with the gun butt, causing him to fall to the door, blood running from his nose.

"Settle down or I'll shoot you again," Terrence Whitely snarled. "You can be useful but not necessary so don't get too caught up in your own importance. You should have continued fishing and stayed out of our business."

A stabbing pain ran through Steve's body as he tried to sit more upright. He grabbed his side trying to stanch the flow of blood by wadding his shirt hem up and pressing it to his side.

"You are not getting away with this," he said through gritted teeth.

"I will. If your buddies catch up with us, you are my bargaining tool. Try to play hero again and I will shoot you," Terry growled.

Steve took a couple of deep breathes, gathering his strength. He was not going to let this guy win. He knew he had to make some effort to stop this man before he got further down the road.

Before he could react, the man struck him on the temple with the gun butt and Steve's world went black. He slumped against the door, his head resting against the window.

"You are just lucky I want you alive for the moment. Told you not to be a hero," the blonde muttered and turned his attention to the road. He pressed the accelerator further to the floor and shot up the highway, heading to his employer.

End chapter.

 **You knew I would get Steve in trouble, didn't you? At least the team is coming after them. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Troubled Waters IV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. That does not mean that the muse won't keep me up nights creating story ideas.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read my little tale. I hope you are enjoying it.**

Chapter 4

Down on the beach, Grover had been starting to wade out to the boat when he heard the sound of a gunshot ring out. He heard tires squeal to a stop and reversed direction, rushing to the foot of the bluff. The climb up was difficult with a sore arm but the cries of a woman spurred him to make an effort to move faster. More squealing tires that were followed shortly by another shot had him pause before sticking his head above the edge of the cliff. He grabbed his gun and then rose up to see McGarrett being shoved into the passenger seat of a green car. As he took aim at the perp who was running around the front of the vehicle, the rock his left foot was on gave way forcing him to throw both arms out onto the edge to keep from falling. Managing to find another foothold he raised his gun but his target was now in the driver's seat and shutting the door. He fired anyway and struck the side view mirror.

With a heave he pulled himself up onto the top of the bluff and scrambled to his feet, running to the highway to shoot at the car that was disappearing north on the road. He fired three more rounds at the car, the final shot shattering the rear window but not stopping it. Swearing loudly he finally noticed the sound of the sirens closing in from the south and he saw the couple that were huddled near the bluff edge, holding onto each other tightly.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

They nodded numbly, unable to find their voices. Two cruisers pulled up to park on the shoulder of the road as Chin's car stopped on the road.

"Green Ford Taurus, heading north. The rear window is blown out, blonde driver has an injured McGarrett with him," Lou said curtly, trying to brief them quickly. Chin nodded through the open window and gunned the engine to pursue. One of the cruisers followed them while two officers emerged from the other to help with this scene.

Going over to the couple, Lou saw a Coast Guard boat out beyond the Aigle De-Mer and he considered heading back down to the beach to fill in the men getting into a smaller boat. Before he could move, a black Camaro screeched to a halt next to the cruiser. Danny Williams was bolting out of the car almost before it was fully stopped and charging towards Grover.

"What the hell is going on Lou?" the shorter man demanded.

"Do you want the long version or the cliff notes?" Lou asked and then continued without waiting for an answer. "One bad guy escaped in this poor couple's car and he took a wounded McGarrett with him Chin, Kono and another cruiser are pursuing them to the north. The Coast Guard has arrived down in the bay to deal with the guy in the speedboat and the body on the beach."

Another cruiser pulled up just as he finished the briefing and Duke exited and joined them.

"If you two want to join the chase, I can handle this here," he offered. "Chin reported that they are in pursuit and could use more backup."

"Sounds good," Lou responded. "Looks like the Coast Guard is sending some men in a boat to check out the beach. There's a man on the boat that may or not be breathing. McGarrett took out the guy at the foot of the bluff," Grover filled him in quickly. "The perps took two duffels off the other boat and the guy who has McGarrett has the bags."

"Copy that" Duke acknowledged. "Go on, I'll deal with the Coast Guard and take these people's statements."

Without waiting for anything else to stop them, Danny and Lou ran to the Camaro. Lou barely had the door shut before Danny put the vehicle in motion and headed north.

"You two sure have an odd idea of how to go fishing. Didn't I warn you about going out on the water with Steve?" Danny asked as he stared straight ahead, pushing the Camaro to greater speed. "Looks like he managed to get you shot."

"This is just a scratch and I managed to get shot on my own," Lou replied, touching the already drying wound on his arm. "McGarrett was the one who didn't look too good when that guy shoved him in the car."

"That's nothing new with McGarrett," Dann6y acknowledged grimly. "I'll take that long version now," he added.

Grover nodded, knowing Williams was as worried as he was.

"Okay…McGarrett and I were enjoying our fishing trip when an expensive powerboat showed up and circled us. It was clearly checking us out and two of the three men did not fit your tourist vibe and a shoulder holster could be seen under one man's jacket. We decided to follow them when they moved on and saw they were alongside an older fishing boat that must have been their target. When shots were fired, we moved in and saw them take two bags off the boat. They noticed us and came at us and Steve went all Navy SEAL on them, damaging their engine," Lou related. "They ran for shore and we called the Coast Guard while pursuing them. McGarrett also had winged the boat driver and he ended up beaching the boat in that cove. We followed and ended up in a shootout on the beach."

Danny shook his head, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"Well at least you weren't stranded in the middle of the ocean in a leaking dingy with sharks circling."

"No and before this whole mess started I managed to pull in two beauties and put them on ice. Two," Lou said proudly as he held up two fingers. "McGarrett does seem to know the good fishing spots. As I was told, your little adventure did result in a mighty fine catch as well."

"That it did," Danny agreed. His expression sobered. "If we don't get to Steve in time, I won't be able to razz him about that anymore. He always seems to find trouble with his fishing as well."

"We both decided to go after that boat. Those dudes set off our radar."

"What do you think is in those duffels?" Danny wondered.

"I'm thinking drugs or money, you know…the usual. We don't know what and won't until we find out if anyone is still alive on the other boat," Grover answered. "I'm hoping that if we can't catch up to the guy who has Steve, we can get some leads from that boat or the powerboat."

"We'll find Steve no matter what," Danny stated firmly. "He isn't going to let this creep get the better of him….wounded or not."

"I'm with you on that," Lou grunted as he rubbed his own wound gingerly. He wasn't greatly injured but it still stung and his wife was going to chew on him for the ruined shirt.

"Why don't you see if you can reach Kono and see how they are doing?"

*H 5-0*

Steve's abductor, Terrence Whitley, floored the accelerator and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He thumb dialed a contact number and waited.

"Hey Boss, we had some trouble. I've got the stuff but we were seen by some cops. Chuck is dead, I think and I don't know about Keo. I'm heading your way, I need help," he blurted out once the contact answered.

"Where are you?"

"I'm speeding up 93 towards Wal'anae as we speak with the goods and a wounded 5-0 guy," Terry growled.

"5-0? Are you crazy?" the voice demanded.

"I didn't have a choice. He's my insurance since his crew is chasing me. I'll lose them but I'm going to need help with this guy once I get to you."

"You had better not bring any cops here. Deliver my product and we'll deal with your 5-0 problem. I'm disappointed in you Terry. It should not have been so difficult to retrieve my property from Nohea."

"I didn't know 5-0 would be out fishing and stick their noses in where they don't belong," Whitley whined.

"Just get in here clean or you're dead," the voice ordered and ended the call.

In anger, Terrence tossed his phone at his silent prisoner, watching it hit Steve's thigh and fall to the floor. He could hear the sirens behind him and see flashing lights in the rear view mirror.

"You are screwing up my life," Terry growled at McGarrett and slammed his right arm out and back into Steve's chest, causing a low moan to escape the unconscious man.

Nearing the outskirts of Wal'anae, Terry encountered more traffic with merging side roads and he began to weave in and out of vehicles never slowing down. Amid the cars and trucks swerving to avoid him and the blare of horns, he managed to clip the fender of a smaller car and sending it spinning into an old pick up that couldn't get out of the way. Another car then slammed into the two vehicles and came to a stop blocking the entire road.

Observing the mess that was now between him and the pursuing police Terrence laughed in relief. He glanced at Steve, whose body had slipped down awkwardly in the seat because of the wild driving. McGarrett's right hand was still clutching at his bloody side, his knees jammed down on the floor.

"Aw…..did I forget to tell you to fasten your seat belt?" Terry chuckled at the wounded man. "You're looking pretty bad buddy and I don't think your friends are going to get to you in time now." He reached out poke Steve's face but got no response for his efforts. "It's probably it's a good thing you are out cold."

Slowing his speed and keeping watch for other police, he travelled a little further on 93 and then turned onto a side road. His boss had just expanded his operation to Oahu from Maui six months ago and had found a place that was out of the way to work from. Terry had made sure to memorize the rough roads that led to the hideout. He knew there were several ways in since the boss made sure he always had an escape route.

*H 5-0*

Lou placed the call to Kono and was greeted by a frustrated voice on the other end.

"We are on our way, have you caught up with this guy yet?" Lou asked.

"No," Kono growled. "The hotshot caused a three car pileup and it took precious time to get around it. We left the cruiser there to tend to the scene and get the ambulances on the way. We have lost sight of the Taurus."

"We are beyond Wal'anae and in the open now but there's no sign of it. We're almost to Makaha but I think he turned off," Chin added. "Duke gave us the Taurus' license number that he got from the Tanaka's and we have a BOLO out but that will take time."

"The old needle in a haystack story," Danny commented. "We will start checking side roads as soon as we pass the accident scene."

"Sounds good and we are going to double back and check in town. Someone may have noticed a car with a broken rear window," Kono replied. "Keep in touch."

"Will do," Lou told her and disconnected. "This is not good."

"Trouble magnet…..the man is a trouble magnet," Danny muttered under his breath. "I cannot believe that the man is incapable of taking a day off without ending up trying to right all the wrongs in the world."

"Do you think it is in McGarrett's DNA to behave any different?" Lou asked.

"No," Danny admitted. "Steven is a "plunge in first and worry about consequences later" kind of guy. It's made him a great Navy SEAL and a threat to my safety ever since we met."

"You don't mean that," Lou chided gently.

End chapter

 **Thank you for reading. I think that the muse is inspired so we shall see what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Troubled Waters V**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Just because I say that doesn't mean that the muse doesn't believe otherwise.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, I do love to hear from you. I promised a very good friend that the muse would consider a shirtless Steve scene so read carefully…..it is in here.**

Chapter 5

"No….no I don't mean that but it's true that his impulsiveness scars me at times," Danny confessed, his stress showing. "Damn it Lou this sounds bad, just how long do you think that man's luck will hold? He was supposed to go fishing and relax not be bleeding to death in some asshole's stolen car," he added angrily.

"You are worried, I get it," Lou acknowledged. "We will find him. This whole operation was botched up big time, there are loose ends all over the place. They aren't getting away with this, we'll find them."

"From your lips to you-know-who's ears," Danny muttered. "Let's hope Steve can hang on that long."

"It's to their benefit to keep him breathing. McGarrett's a tough bird, he will hang on that long," Grover said gruffly.

"He had better, if he dies I'll never forgive him," Williams breathed as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I totally understand," Lou echoed.

*H 5-0*

McGarrett began to swim back to consciousness as his body was being tossed around in the car's seat. He could feel himself slipping towards the floor and couldn't stop it. As his knees hit the floor mats, a wave of pain rushed through him, starting in his side and then joined by a vicious pounding in his head. Struggling against the blackness that threatened to pull him back under, Steve clenched his jaw tightly and hung on. His strong will supported him but he continued to keep his eyes shut and concentrated on keeping his breathing steady.

The sounds of honking horns and squealing tires assaulted his ears amid the violent swerves of the car that bounced him against the seat. Suddenly there was an abrupt bump with the sound of scraping metal and Steve knew they had hit another vehicle and he heard his abductor swear under his breath and then laugh as they continued forward. Pressing his right hand tighter against his left side, he attempted to keep his breathing even. As he struggled to steady his body's reaction to the pain he could hear the blonde man talk to him.

"Aw…did I forget to tell you to fasten your seatbelt?" the voice mocked him. "You're looking pretty bad buddy and I don't think your friends are going to get to you in time now." Steve felt a finger poke him in the cheek and remained still, not reacting. "It's probably a good thing you are out cold."

Knowing it would be wise to not let his kidnapper know he was aware, Steve continued to pretend he was out cold and not present a threat. Fully aware that he was not in a position to overpower the driver Steve decided to bide his time and recover more of his strength if possible.

The vehicle began to slow and not long after that they turned off of 93 and headed inland. Steve tried to remember all the turns and direction changes but it became difficult as he had to battle the ever present blackness that wanted to overwhelm him. Each turn brought on a rougher road and since Steve did not want to reveal his awareness to the blonde man, he fought to remain still and unresponsive. He could tell that every turn was taking them further into the jungle as the air around them became cooler through the open back window. Finally the vehicle headed up a brief incline and then levelled off before it came to a stop.

Steve lay still, continuing his charade, waiting for the next move that his shooter would make. The driver got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Alone inside the car, Steve gripped the seat in preparation of moving quickly when the man opened the passenger door but after several minutes he realized that wasn't going to happen. Carefully raising himself up, Steve shifted to sit in the seat and observed his surroundings, blinking several times to clear his vision as his head continued to pound.

The car was parked facing a large over-sized garage with one large door and a smaller service door to the right of it that was standing ajar. An older mobile home was off to the left and a Dodge truck and a panel van were parked between the two buildings. This was all set in a clearing carved out of the surrounding jungle.

Reaching for the door handle caused Steve to grimace in pain as the action aggravated his side wound. Clenching his jaw tight he eased the door open and considered his next move. Seeing the keys to the car were gone quickly eliminated the option of driving away and McGarrett was painfully aware that he wasn't physically able to take on his abductor and anyone else who was in the garage. He had no weapon and was sure that those in the building were undoubtedly armed. Not knowing how quickly the blonde would return for the bags in the backseat and for him, Steve decided his only option was to make for the jungle and see if he could contact his team.

Attempting to move his legs out of the car Steve felt his foot strike an object and he leaned forward to see a cellphone. Knowing his was in his pocket this had to belong to his shooter and could be helpful later so Steve picked it up and put it in his left pocket. The effort made his head hurt more but he gritted his teeth and finished swinging his legs out of the vehicle. With a grunt of pain he then gripped the back of the door frame and the door to help him rise to his feet.

Once upright McGarrett felt his legs give a little as a wave of hot pain radiated from his side. Clamping his right hand against the spot he shoved off with his left and took a few stumbling steps away from the car. The protection of the dense jungle was approximately twenty to thirty yards and through sheer will Steve forced himself forward as fast as he could. He was an easy target for anyone coming out of the garage. Just a few feet from his goal he stumbled over a rock and he fell to his hands and knees. Gulping in air, McGarrett pushed up and staggered into the foliage that grew at the edge of the jungle. Unsteadily, Steve continued deeper into the brush until he could not see the clearing or buildings behind him and stopped to lean against a large tree.

Withdrawing his own phone from his pocket, he activated it, unhappy to see there was only a weak signal. Unwilling to give up, he found Danny's number and pressed it, hoping he could get through.

*H 5-0*

As their search for the green Taurus became more frustrating, Danny's phone rang suddenly. He activated the hands free option thinking Kono and Chin had news.

"Williams," he barked.

"Danny…..you…..me?" a static interrupted voice asked.

"Steve, is that you? Are you okay?"

"Need help. Don't …..I am….jungle."

"We're looking for you partner," Danny said anxiously as he glanced at Lou. "Help us find you."

"Steve, leave your phone on. We'll see if we can track your GPS," Lou added.

There was a long pause with more static.

"Steven, can you hear us?" Danny demanded.

"Leaving it…okay…," came a faint reply. Then there was more static until another response could be heard. "Got…go….hurry." Then the connection broke completely.

"Damn!" Danny exploded as he slammed his palm against the steering wheel. "We needed a better connection."

"He got the message. I'm not sure he knows where he is but somehow he got away from that guy," Lou answered as he got out his own phone to call Kono and Chin.

"That should be some story," Danny muttered.

"Kono, we just heard from Steve. It was a bad connection but he has his phone and is leaving it on. Can we track his GPS up here?" Lou asked when he reached Kono.

"We can try, I will get right on it," Kono answered. "Where are you two?"

Grover filled her in and they agreed to meet at a location nearby so they could try to pinpoint where McGarrett was. Lou grinned at Danny after pocketing his phone.

"I knew McGarrett would hang tough."

"Wish we knew more. Is he on the run or safe? And what condition is he in?" Danny said worriedly.

"I imagine he'll hang on as best he can. He knows we're coming that's the important thing," Lou replied.

"I'm thinking we need to find him fast," Danny stated grimly.

*H 5-0*

Steve was thinking much the same thing as he leaned weakly against the tree after slipping his phone back in his pocket. It hadn't been a good connection but he had gotten through and he trusted his team to find him. Sounds of shouting from the clearing brought his attention back to his current predicament. Since his escape was no longer a secret he needed to move on but not until he did something more effective to slow his bleeding. Pulling his sleeveless SEAL shirt off over his head, he looked at it in regret as he tried to rip open one of the side seams. It took a couple of tries but thankfully it was one of his older ones and finally the seam gave way.

Steve quickly folded it over several times the long way and then wrapped it around his torso, knotting it over the bullet wound to provide pressure as well as maximum material to slow the bleeding. He wiped his right forearm across his forehead, then pushed off from the tree to head deeper into the jungle. He needed to put as much distance between himself and the men who would come looking for him Hoping that he could eventually find the road they had come in on, he knew that right now he wanted to make it more difficult for them to track him. On an open road he'd be more easily spotted and he had to provide his team more time to find him. Moving through the thick brush, his skin was scratched and poked and the pounding in his head refused to go away. Nausea continued to threaten to make him stop and throw up but he refused to give in to that weakness when he had to keep moving.

As the initial adrenalin rush faded and his strength began to leave him, McGarrett knew he was fighting a losing battle and he had to find a place to rest or he would drop in his tracks. Seeing a large tree that was surrounded by thick foliage, Steve made his way over to it and crawled in to settle at the base of the tree. Leaning against the trunk, Steve was happy to see that the ferns and other plants closed in around him, blocking his sight of the surrounding area and effectively hiding him from sight. Wanting to stay alert didn't last and fatigue and pain took over, letting the blackness come up and claim him.

*H 5-0*

Terry had rushed into the garage, eager to find Edward Tambor and tell him he had made it safely. The big black man came around a shelving unit to look at him sourly.

"Did you lose the cops?" he asked.

"I did sir. I have the bags and that 5-0 guy has been out cold the whole ride," Terry said quickly. "We're good."

"This job was supposed to be simple Terry. You were supposed to collect the bags at the dock and come up here. What went wrong?" Tambor demanded.

"Nohea didn't come to the usual place. By the time we tracked him down he was on his dad's boat heading up the coast. Keo knew of a fast boat so we followed," Terry explained.

"You chased him on the water instead of just heading up to meet him at his dad's home dock? And in the process you alerted 5-0 to what you were doing. That's sloppy work Terry."

"We weren't sure they'd go straight to his dad's dock. We didn't know 5-0 would be out there," Terry whined. "We got the bags back."

"And you lost Chuck, possibly Keo and Nohea and his dad. That's a lot of bodies Terry."

"I'm sorry Boss."

"What does this 5-0 guy look like? Did he give you a name?"

"He's tall, dark hair, a white tough guy with tattoos on his arms," Terry replied.

"Holy shit….you managed to grab McGarrett," Tambor exclaimed in surprise. "We're in trouble." 

End chapter.

 **Thank you for reading. I had to shove a lot into one chapter. So who finds Steve first? The muse hopes you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Troubled Waters VI**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Playing with the characters has become a habit.**

 **Thanks everyone for your support. Reviews do make the muse happy.**

Chapter 6

"Trouble? Who the hell is McGarrett?" Terry stuttered in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You idiot, McGarrett is the head of the task force. Don't you watch the news? The man is a Navy SEAL. You do have him tied up or something, don't you?" Tambor asked.

"Uh…..no, he's out cold."

'And you left him in the car with my drugs," Tambor growled, shaking his head. He headed for the door, picking up a handgun from the shelving unit.

"I've got the keys," Terry called out as he followed. "He's in no shape to drive away anyway."

He almost ran into his boss who had halted just outside the door, staring at the car sitting there with the passenger door wide open. With fear crawling up his spine, Terry ran to the car and checked the backseat on the driver's side. Relief rushed through him as he saw the two bags still in there.

"We're good Boss, the bags are still here."

"And where's McGarrett? We've got the drugs but the head of 5-0 is on the loose. If we don't find him, we'll have all the cops on the island coming down on our heads," Tambor said angrily as he walked over to the passenger door. He could see the blood stains on the seat and the smudges of blood on the door frame and the open door. Turning to scan the surrounding area, he checked the jungle's edge.

"He was bleeding pretty bad. I don't think he can get far," Terry whined.

Edward Tambor turned back to give Terry a withering glare.

"The problem with you Terry is that you don't think. And because of that we are now in a frustrating predicament. Does McGarrett have a phone? Even if he can't run far, he can call for help. We need to find him Terry and we need to find him now. He most likely headed into the jungle and then will make for the road."

Terry nodded nervously, coming around the rear of the Taurus to look inside the open door. His stomach clenched when he saw that his own phone was no longer on the auto's floor. Keeping silent, he didn't want Tambor to know that if McGarrett didn't have his own phone, he now had Terry's. Staring at the ground, he could see the splatters of blood on the gravel that disappeared into the grass.

"He's leaving a blood trail," the blonde reported quickly. "The way he's bleeding so he probably won't get far," he repeated.

"Then I suggest you get busy and find him," Tambor ordered curtly. "If he's hurt that badly it should be easy for you to retrieve him."

"Just me?"

"I've got to call in the others and will have them come help pack up and get ready to move out if McGarrett did call for help," Tambor explained. "I'm not waiting for 5-0 to come knocking on the door. Take care of this Terry…or else."

"Yes sir," Whitley said unhappily. He began to head for the jungle edge. The spots of blood were more difficult to see in the long grass but he figured the injured man would have made straight for the jungle to disappear from sight so he hurried that way. His speed was motivated by the thought that Tambor might decide to cut his losses and just shoot Terry in the back so he moved quickly to eliminate that option. Being a city person, Terry had no idea if he'd have any luck tracking a military trained guy in the jungle but he had no choice and took comfort in the knowledge that McGarrett wasn't armed.

*H 5-0*

Danny and Lou found Chin and Kono parked on the side of the road near an intersection, the pair were standing at the trunk of the Mustang as Kono worked on her tablet. She was frowning as she concentrated on what the computer was telling her.

"Any luck?" Danny asked quickly.

"The reception isn't the best but I'm trying," Kono answered, not looking up. "How did the Boss sound?"

"Like he was calling from the far side of the moon. We only got fragments of his sentences. He had to have gotten away from his captor to make the call in the first place but he didn't know where he was," Williams filled them in.

"He told us to hurry so I would guess he was being searched for," Lou added.

"There's a lot of jungle around here," Chin observed. "Even if we locate his position, it might not be easy to reach him."

"Too bad we don't know what was in those bags, we'd have a lead on what kind of punks we're looking for," Danny said in frustration.

"Maybe Duke has more information by now," Lou suggested. "Has he checked in with you?"

Both cousins shook their heads so Lou pulled out his pone and placed the call.

"Tell me you have at least a general idea of where Steve might be," Danny said to Kono. ''That guy couldn't have travelled too far away, could he?"

"No, Steve's signal is breaking up so it's difficult to pinpoint. He's inland from us, according to the map, he's off the main roads in an area with few houses. That's as close as I can get at the moment," Kono answered.

"Hey Duke, what have you got?" Grover could be heard saying. "Do they think the driver will pull through? What did the Coast Guard say about the other boat….the Golden Dolphin or whatever its Hawaiian name is? Is anyone alive on board?"

The big man waited impatiently as Duke tried to answer the barrage of questions. He nodded several times, rubbing his free hand over his forehead. His scowl deepened as he continued to listen.

"Okay, thanks Duke. No, we don't have a fixed position on McGarrett yet but we did hear from him. Kono is trying to zero in on his GPS," Grover finally responded before ending the conversation. As he pocketed his phone he looked up to find three pairs of eyes glued on him.

"Don't keep us in the dark Lou," Danny said impatiently.

"Okay, here's where things stand. The guy Steve shot is definitely dead. The guy who drove the speedboat is still breathing but in bad shape, he won't be talking for some time if ever. The other fishing boat had two bodies on it when the Coast Guard got there. The Golden Dolphin was owned by an older gentleman named Kala Hailama and he is one of the bodies on board. The other body was identified as Nohea Hailama, Kala's son. Duke says Kala has owned the boat for at least twenty-five years and has no police record. He appears to be an honest, hardworking fisherman. His son is another story. Nohea was twenty-five, no permanent job, helped his father on the boat in between minor scrapes with the law. He has been taking frequent trips to Maui to visit a girlfriend in the last four months and occasionally tended bar here on Oahu. Duke has someone going to break the news to Mrs. Hailama. Rumors are that Nohea has recently been flashing more cash than his bartending gig would bring in."

"Sounds like those trips to Maui have been for more than some romance with the girlfriend," Danny observed. "He was probably transporting something for some not-too-nice people."

"Most likely drugs and it sounds like Nohea tried to double cross his boss. Maybe he was looking to go into business for himself," Chin commented.

"Greed can be a very deadly sin," Danny stated. "So Nohea's plan blew up on him and he and his daddy ended up dead. And now Steve is bleeding because of this folly and running from his shooter. If the kid weren't already dead, I would shoot him myself."

"I feel sorry for Mrs. Hailama, she has lost a husband and a son because of Nohea's greed," Kono said as she went back to the tablet.

"We need to know who this drug boss is and if he's new to Oahu since Nohea seems to have been recruited in the last four months," Danny suggested. "You think the cops on Maui might have a clue?"

"Now that's the sixty-four million dollar question. We sure could use a name to work with," Lou grumbled. "I wish I would have only winged the guy in the powerboat."

"Not your fault Lou," Chin assured him. "You were trying to make sure he didn't shoot you a second time," he added, noting the dried blood on Grover's arm.

"I know, but I let Steve go up the cliff with no backup. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth," Grover groused.

"Okay….guys, I think I've got a location on Steve," Kono interrupted. "It's the best I can get with the lousy reception up here. We had better move, it's pretty weak but it's all we've got."

"We'll follow your lead," Danny said running back to the Camaro. Lou hustled to keep up as the cousins got into the Mustang. The two vehicles roared onto the road, heading inland.

*H 5-0*

Terry Whitley stumbled into the jungle hoping he'd find McGarrett dead in the brush and make his life simple. He had no clue how he'd find a trail in this overgrowth and if he went too deep, he wasn't sure how he'd get out once he found the 5-0 leader. He knew if he didn't locate McGarrett and bring him back or at least bring proof of the man's death, Terry figured he might as well just keep going because otherwise Tambor would kill him. Swearing at the brush that slapped back at him as he made his way forward, Terry headed deeper into the jungle following a straight line away from the clearing figuring that would be the direction that 5-0 leader would head. He found some blood on leaves about waist high, indicating that the wounded man had gone that way.

The sound of breaking branches and swearing brought McGarrett back to consciousness. He had slumped down against the tree trunk and as he swam back to the surface of awareness, Steve could feel his head begin pounding once more. Blinking several times, he sat up straighter and tried to focus on the direction the sound came from.

There was a loud crash, followed by some colorful words that gave Steve a better fix on where his searcher was located. Remaining still, Steve took stock of how he was feeling and judging if he was capable of defending himself. A glance at his watch informed him he had only been out for a short time, not long enough to really do much healing. His side ached deeply and his vision was still blurred from the blow to his head. He didn't have time to feel better, he had to be prepared to fight if necessary. His next step was to find some type of weapon to use should his hiding place be discovered.

Running his hands around on the ground around him, hoping to find a heavy enough branch, he felt a rock half buried in the ground. Digging it out with his fingers he learned it was fist sized, sitting near his right hip. Since he had no idea if his team was anywhere nearby, he picked it up once he freed it from the ground and dropped it into his lap. It wasn't particularly heavy but it would be better than nothing and it could do some damage. He would count on surprise to help in subduing his stalker.

Using the tree trunk to support him as he raised up to a crouch, Steve winced painfully as the wound in his side painfully reminded him that he still had a bullet in his body. Blinking away the pain and sweat that the effort to rise to a crouch created, he wrapped his left arm around the trunk to support himself and held the rock in his right hand. The sound of his searcher getting closer made him focus and he took several deep breathes to clear his head and calm his heartbeat.

Peering around the trunk of the tree, he could finally see a figure through the leaves moving in his direction. The man came forward, his gun in one hand and fighting off the brush with his other, an unhappy look on his face. Steve recognized him as the man who had shot him and was surprised that there was no one else with him.

With a grim smile, Steve raised up a bit higher and lifted the rock, waiting for the blonde man to get even closer.

End chapter.

 **Thank you for reading. I will be away from the computer for a while but will reply to any comments when I return. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Troubled Waters VII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I enjoy playing with the characters and promise I will put them back as I found them.**

 **I know I am a bit slow with this update, I was up north and the muse vanished into the woods and refused to come out and help until it was almost time to go home. At least she came out and let me finish this chapter. Blame her if it seems a bit rushed.**

Chapter 7

Terry tripped on the uneven terrain as he approached the tree that Steve was hiding beside. He walked past, not looking very hard into the brush, wishing that he would just stumble on McGarrett's body and have this hide and seek over with. Pausing to wipe the sweat off his brow, Terry stood with his back to where Steve crouched, waiting to strike. Raising his rock higher, Steve pushed off from the tree trunk and moved forward, ready to bring the rock down on Whitley's head.

The rustle of brush as he moved was enough of a warning to startle the jumpy gunman and he pivoted to see what was behind him. The rock came down forcefully on Terry's right shoulder, hitting a nerve that numbed his arm and hand, causing him to drop the weapon. The rush forward had McGarrett hitting Whitley in the chest, knocking the man on his back with Steve on top of him.

Still holding the rock, Steve tried to smash it into Terry's face but Whitley brought a knee up into McGarrett's injured left side. Steve dropped the rock and desperately gripped the other man's shoulder as he tried to block out the throbbing in his side. Terry flipped them over and McGarrett felt as well as heard a crack from the pocket that held his cellphone. He knew that he had rolled over the rock and most likely had broken his one contact to his team. Steve leveraged his weight to keep the roll going and once more ended up on top of his adversary. Planting a knee on either side of the man, Steve brought his forearm up into the man's throat and pressed tightly.

"Who the hell are you?" Steve gasped as Terry grabbed at his arm in an effort to dislodge the pressure on his windpipe. McGarrett leaned forward, using his weight to apply more pressure and used his left arm to hold his forearm in place. Willing to not receive an answer to his question, he continued to lean on the man to make him pass out. Whitley continued to struggle but felt his vision going dark as he was unable to draw a breath and then lost his fight to stay conscious.

Steve felt the man beneath him go still and as Terry's hands fell limply at his side, McGarrett sat straighter and removed his arm from the blonde man's throat and touched his fingers to feel for a pulse. A faint beating could be detected and Steve rolled off the man and lay on his back staring up at the treetops. The effort to subdue Whitley had drained McGarrett and for the moment he was unable to move even as his brain told him that he should get up and get away.

Carefully he adjusted the makeshift bandage around his middle, noticing the dark shirt was even darker in places with blood. The steady throb in his side was duller than before but acted as a ticking clock, reminding him that he needed to get to medical care and couldn't just lay there waiting. Pushing himself to a sitting position, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw many broken lines in its face that told him that he had lost his link to his team. He dug into his other pocket to pull out the phone he had taken from the car floor and found that its battery was dead. In anger he threw that one down on the ground and forced himself to his feet. He had to get to the road and find his way out of this jungle. He knew his team was searching for him and now it was up to him to help them out by making things easier. Checking the area around him, he found the gun next to the unconscious man and picked it up. Taking a few moments to orient himself with where he had come from, Steve determined the direction he was most likely to find the road that they had traveled to get to the buildings in the clearing. He wrapped his right arm around his body to anchor the shirt in place and set off in as quick a pace as he could manage. He wasn't sure how long his strength would hold out but he refused to let that control his thoughts and fell back into his military training that would not let him stop until he had accomplished his mission. As he saw the trees appear to be thinner ahead he felt a fresh jolt of adrenalin flow through him believing that the road was near. He focused on putting one foot in front of the other and didn't let any negative thoughts to enter his mind.

*H 5-0*

Driving as fast as he safely could on the heading Kono had given him, Chin found his attention drawn from the road to his cousin as she let out an exclamation of dismay.

"The signal's gone. It just died," she said in disappointment. "Either the battery died or his phone is broken."

"Well we knew where the signal was earlier, right? It wasn't moving when we found it," Chin enquired. "We can just go to where you first saw it, right?"

"I had a rough idea Chin, reception is spotty out here," Kono reminded him. "That's a lot of space to search." She stared at the unresponsive device in her lap in frustration.

"We could drive right past his location. We need to pick the most logical place to start looking."

"Steve would head for a road. He knows we're searching for him, he'll do what he can to come to us," Kono said confidently.

"He will if he is able," Chin agreed. "But we can't just keep driving around hoping to stumble across him or that car. We need to do this the smart way, not just keep driving blind." Saying that, Chin slowed the car and parked on the side of the road. The Camaro followed suit.

"Prepare for a rant," Kono warned as she exited the car with the tablet. "Danny is not going to be happy about this."

Chin shrugged and turned to head to the back of the Mustang and meet Danny Williams who was already primed to explode.

"What the hell is going on? Why are we stopping in the middle of nowhere? Did you get a stronger signal here? I thought we needed to go further inland?" he demanded right on cue. Grover followed at a slower pace, letting Danny get things off his chest.

"We lost the GPS signal. The battery in Steve's phone must have died," Kono explained. She didn't even want to entertain the possibility of a broken phone that could mean that Steve had been recaptured.

"We can't keep driving around hoping we pick the right road," Chin spoke up to help Kono out. "Steve can't afford for us to just guess, we have to make some logical choices as to where we look for him. There are too many unmarked roads, private roads that don't show up on any maps. It's best to make a sensible choice of where we start to search so we have the best chance of finding Steve. We need to work out from where Kono thought that the signal was coming from and expand from there. Steve will likely try to get to a main road if he can."

"If he is on foot and we know he is injured, I would say it's likely he hasn't wandered too far from where we got his signal last," Lou stated.

Danny noticed the uncomfortable look on Kono's face and correctly guessed the young woman was not saying everything on her mind.

"Spit it out Kono. What aren't you telling us?" he asked shrewdly.

"I never had a steady signal. Like your phone call from him, my GPS indicator was not precise. I only had a general area to work with. It was the best I could do," she admitted sadly.

"Can you show us that general location on a map of this area?" Lou questioned.

"I can do that," Kono said, eager to do anything she could to make things better. "The problem is that as Chin said, not all roads are on our maps. Many are put in privately by landowners."

"Let's deal with what we have," Danny said, not wanting to dump on Kono. He knew she had given them all she could with what she had. "How close were we when the signal disappeared?"

Kono set the tablet on the Mustang's trunk as the men gathered around her. She pointed to the map on the tablet.

I last had the GPS locating him in this area. We're here. There are at least three roads that break off this road several miles ahead. It is the best location I could get given the spotty reception."

"I say we split up, each car take one of those roads and check them out along with any private roads. If we don't see Steve or that Taurus, we move on. We hope Steve finds a road and we pick him up," Danny said firmly. "Lou tried to contact Duke just before we stopped but we fell victim to the same lousy cell reception. I don't think backup will be showing up unless we get really lucky."

"That's all we can do for now," Chin agreed. He hated bringing up something no one else mentioned but they had to consider it. "It is going to be dark in a few hours and we won't be able to search after that. We need to cover as much ground as we can in the meantime."

The others nodded, knowing time was running short in more than just the fading daylight. None of them knew how badly Steve was injured and even if he was able to walk out of the jungle on his own. If McGarrett's injuries were very serious then the likelihood of finding their leader on a road was slim. It crossed all their minds that maybe they should have tried working the case from other angles and gathered information on who had killed the men on the Golden Dolphin instead.

Having the killer take Steve just moments before they arrived and then Danny receiving the phone call had made staying on the chase the logical choice but now with darkness coming, it was making them second guess their choices. They were so used to having their leader land on his feet and overcoming steep odds that it wasn't impossible to imagine McGarrett walking along the road, a smirk on his face and teasing them about being late. None of them wanted to let Steve down if there was the slightest chance of finding him before dark.

"Let's move," Grover said. "We aren't getting closer as we stand around here. Have you got a SAT phone since our cells aren't working out here?" He looked at Chin.

"I think I do," Chin said and opened the trunk after Kono removed her tablet.

"Knowing Steve, there's probably one in my trunk," Danny commented. "He's always putting things in there and not telling me," he added before jogging to the back of his car.

"We'll take the first road, you and Danny take the next," Chin instructed as he took the SAT phone out of its box. He showed the code on the back to Lou so he would know which number went with the phone. "I'll have Kono check in with Duke. Call if you find anything or need us."

"Will do," Lou agreed and headed back to the Camaro where a grinning Danny waved a phone while getting in the driver's seat.

"It pays to have a Boy Scout as a partner sometimes," he informed Grover as he handed over the phone once they both were in the car. "He also put a new, bigger first aid kit in there. Remind me to compliment him on his foresight."

*H 5-0*

Steve did literally stumble out of the jungle onto the dirt road that Terry had driven up earlier that afternoon. Now that he could see the sky and judge the direction the sun was headed, he could determine which way to go. Since he had not been able to follow all the directions the car had gone when bringing him out here, Steve had no idea where he was but he knew that the coast was to the west and that was the logical place to look for help. With his energy fading, he dug deep within himself and kept going, trying to put as much distance between him and the clearing. He had no idea how long the blonde in the jungle would be unconscious and if he would be sending others after him.

After travelling a few yards down the road, Steve saw an old, rusty sedan rumbling towards him, kicking up dust in its wake. McGarrett had shoved the gun in the back of his waistband and he debated pulling it out but knew that he already presented a disturbing picture with his bloody shirt tied around his torso. A gun would only make it more likely they wouldn't stop. He waved a hand at the men to try and get them to stop.

A balding man who appeared to be in his forties was behind the wheel and he stopped the vehicle a few feet away, looking concerned.

"What happened to you man? You're a mess," the guy said as a skinny redhead with glasses in the passenger seat watched. The younger man looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"I need help. I'm Steve McGarrett of 5-0. Can you take me to the nearest town? I don't know where I am," Steve said as he approached the car.

"Wal'anae is the closest but it is several miles away," the driver answered. "We can take you there."

"Let me help you, you are about to fall over," the kid said as he jumped out of the car and rushed to Steve who wavered and reached out to steady himself on the car door.

"I'm okay…I'll be okay," Steve protested. He twisted away to face the young man who came up beside him.

"You can barely stand," the kid corrected. "Let me help."

"Sir, do as he says, we'll get you to town," the driver urged.

Wary but exhausted, Steve stepped away from the car and pulled open the back door. He looked inside, not sure if he should get in.

The boy swiftly moved beside him and pulled the gun from the back of Steve's shorts as he shoved the wounded man into the back seat.

"Mr. Tambor is going to be very happy to learn this loose end is tied up," he laughed to the driver.

End chapter.

 **Maybe I should have left the muse in the woods. Thank you so much for reading. The muse has this review addiction so please help me out and give her one. Looks like the story won't be over for a bit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Troubled Waters VIII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I really hope they don't mind that I play with the characters, I always return them mostly as I have found them.**

 **Thank you all who read and review. Guests, I cannot respond to you and you have to put my story on alert to get update notices. While you are doing that why don't you sign in and leave a message? The muse loves it.**

Chapter 8

Steve tried to kick out at the young man as he was shoved into the backseat of the car. He landed one kick before he felt a gun pressed into his back.

"Go ahead McGarrett, Mr. Tambor didn't say if he wanted you alive or not. If you fight you could die sooner rather than later," the kid warned. His mild manner had vanished and the pressure of the weapon remained Steve's spine. "Or maybe you just will never walk again."

"Come on Lyle," the man behind the wheel spoke up. "Let's move. 5-0 could roll down the road at any moment. Tambor is waiting on us. He wants to get packed up and move."

"Move over," Lyle ordered as he jabbed the gun into Steve's back. McGarrett pulled himself over and sat up as the redhead slid in next to him. Lyle kept his gun trained on Steve but not close enough to have the weapon taken away.

Holding his side and leaning against the car door, Steve felt totally exhausted. He had been running on adrenalin ever since he had run into the jungle and now there wasn't much left to draw on. The young man next to him appeared far more competent than the blonde he had choked in the jungle and very capable of carrying out his threats. It sounded like the boss was getting ready to move his operation and Steve could be the only link to where they went next. He had to play things smart and learn more.

"Okay Jack, let's go," Lyle said as he now had the gun aimed at McGarrett's head.

Jack gunned the engine and headed forward taking Steve back to where he had struggled so hard to escape from.

McGarrett rested his head against the car window and assessed his condition which wasn't good. It went against every grain of his being to just meekly comply with his captors but to fight back now would only result in a quick death. He had to learn all he could about this group and find a way to contact his team. He hugged his arm tightly over his wound and tried to rest.

*H 5-0*

Lou glanced sideways and saw the angry set of Danny Williams' jaw as they kept coming up empty on their search down the road. He knew there was a rant simmering just under the surface and recognized why McGarrett often poked at his partner to let it loose. That much anger was not going to help Danny concentrate on the problem at hand. Since he felt the same frustration as Danny he knew just how useless it felt to find no sign of the Taurus or Steve McGarrett. If Danny didn't let off steam soon he was going to lose all focus and only see the negative and that would be no help at all.

"Should I check in with Kono and Chin and see how they are doing? Maybe Duke has called with more information," Grover suggested.

"They said they would call if they knew anything. It doesn't matter anyway…..we are looking for a needle in a haystack. We are in the middle of nowhere and could have driven right past him. There isn't even anyone we can stop and question in this god-forsaken wilderness," Danny grumbled.

Lou glanced down at the paper road map he had dug out of the Camaro's glove compartment.

"Maybe we're approaching this the wrong way. These maps only have main roads and roads the state maintains and we know there are private roads all over the place. But those roads do eventually come out to main roads so there has to be some record of them. This criminal group that has Steve are likely to be off one of these private roads, they won't want nosey neighbors," Lou said thoughtfully. "We need to find the most isolated dwellings in the area of where his GPS signal was last pinged."

"What we need are aerial photos of this jungle," Danny said quickly catching on to Lou's point. "To run any operation they would have to have a clear space in this wilderness. It should be visible from the air. We do need to talk to Duke." He pulled the car over to the side of the road. "We are making no progress this way."

"I'll call Chin and Kono first. Does Duke know how to run our fancy table at HQ?" Lou asked curiously.

"If he doesn't, he'll find someone who does. I'm tired of wandering around with no chance of success," Danny said in frustration.

Lou found the number of Chin's phone on a card in the glove box, matched the code to the number and dialed.

"Hey Kono, any news? Has Duke called?" Lou asked immediately after she answered.

"Yes, he has headed back to town. The fisherman's widow didn't have many answers. She didn't know who her son was hanging out with. Are you having any luck?"

"Nope," Lou said and Danny grabbed the phone from him.

"We've got zip and it's getting us nowhere fast," he growled into the phone. "We need aerial photos of this area. These scumbags are holed up in the jungle, doing something illegal so that Taurus is not going to be parked by the curb waiting for us to stumble across it. We need to focus on out of the way dwellings. That takes computer access that we don't have here in the hinterlands."

"That makes sense," Kono agreed. "I'll call Duke, see what he can dig up." She paused for a moment. "Chin just suggested we should go back toward Wal'anae to get better reception for the tablet."

"Copy that," Danny said, disconnecting and handing the phone to Lou. "We go back to where we split up, Kono is calling Duke."

"Sounds like a plan," Lou agreed.

*H 5-0*

Jack pulled up the drive to the clearing and stopped in front of the garage, alongside the panel van that was backed up to the open door. The green Taurus was now parked off to the side of the garage and Ed Tambor was supervising as a heavy set Hawaiian was carrying a box to the van.

"Hey Boss, we found something you were looking for," Jack announced as he exited the car. Lyle had Steve open the door and get out ahead of him, continuing to keep the gun centered on Steve's head. "McGarrett came right up to us on our way here."

"Excellent," Tambor responded with a smile. "Well McGarrett, what did you do to Terry? Did you kill my guy?"

"He's out cold in the jungle," Steve said sullenly.

"I knew he was out of his depth," Tambor said with a cruel chuckle. "Lyle, you and Jack make sure our guest doesn't do the same thing to you." He looked McGarrett over critically, noting the bloody shirt tied around his middle. "Take him to the house and clean that wound up. There's a first aid kit in the bathroom. We may need him for leverage so see if you can keep him from bleeding to death before we're out of here. And don't be stupid like Terry, tie him up once you're done playing doctor, he's slippery."

"Sure thing Boss," Jack said grabbing Steve's left arm and tugging him in the direction of the mobile home. Steve followed along, cooperating since he was not able to take on this many armed men alone. He knew he'd benefit from having his wound properly treated and he needed to gather more information on this operation.

As they headed toward the structure, they heard a shout and everyone turned back to see Terry Whitley emerge from the jungle edge. Whitley increased his speed as he focused on McGarrett standing between Jack and Lyle.

"I'm going to kill you McGarrett," Terry shouted. His rush to reach them was slowed as Tambor stepped in to intercept him. "He almost choked me to death…let me deal with him."

"Jack, Lyle, do as I instructed," Tambor said, motioning them to move on. He put an arm out to stop Terry who was determined to continue after them. Tambor glared at the blonde. "You…you are lucky I don't shoot you on the spot. I told you to bring McGarrett back and you let him get the jump on you. I want you to get busy and help Pono load the van. Thanks to you we have to move," Tambor growled.

"After I deal with McGarrett."

"Do as I say or I'll shoot you. If you have any brains left you will do as you're told. We're in a hurry," Tambor ordered and shoved him towards the garage.

Whitley took a deep breath and did as he was told. Now was not the time to test his boss. He could hope that once they were out of here and the urgency was over that he'd be the one to dispose of the task force leader. He just needed to bide his time.

Inside the mobile home, Jack had McGarrett sit in a kitchen chair and covered him with Lyle's gun while Lyle went to the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit. Bringing it back, he set it on the table and went to the sink to grab a couple towels. He wet one and then brought them back to the table. He then took the gun back and aimed it at Steve and Jack moved in to go to work.

"Do you have any medical training to deal with a gunshot wound?" Steve asked Jack skeptically.

"I know a little," Jack admitted. "The boss didn't tell us to remove the bullet so no real doctoring is required. I just need to clean you up and make sure you aren't bleeding to death until Mr. Tambor doesn't need you anymore."

"If you cooperate this can go easy. Make trouble and Jack can make this very painful. You're supposed to be a smart man McGarrett, let Jack do this and you won't end up with another bullet in you. I'm sure you can't afford more blood loss. Understand?" Lyle warned.

"I understand," Steve said through clenched teeth.

Jack reached in and untied the bloody shirt and began to pull it away from Steve's torso. Steve couldn't hide the grimace of pain as the dried blood kept parts of the shirt glued to his skin. A final tug freed the shirt and Jack dropped the dirty, ruined piece of clothing on the floor. Then he began to wipe Steve's side with the wet cloth, pressing the towel against the raw hole in Steve's left side, causing McGarrett to hiss in pain. Steve glared at Jack but made no move since Lyle was watching him like a hawk.

Not caring if he was inflicting pain on his patient, Jack quickly washed the wound, applied some antiseptic cream and placed a thick gauze pad over the hole and began to wrap gauze around Steve's middle. He secured the gauze with several strips of white tape and then had McGarrett stand and put his arms behind him. Wrapping the tape around Steve's wrists he bound them together using the entire roll of tape.

"Okay, that should do for now. Let's take him back to Tambor and see if he's ready to move. Keep a close watch on him, he's trained to get out of situations like this," Jack ordered.

"I will."

"Where is your boss going to run to?" Steve asked. "My team is looking for you."

"Let them look, the boss is smart," Lyle replied.

"What are you dealing in?" Steve tried again.

"Aren't you the nosey one?" Jack laughed. "Now move." He gave Steve a slight shove forward.

Stumbling…..Steve tried to kick his shirt under the chair, hoping it would remain and be a clue if his team found this place once everyone had vacated it. He needed to delay things to give the others time to find him but if that didn't work he knew that there would be prints in this place for the HPD to use.

Jack opened the door and had McGarrett led the way out of the home. They went back to the garage where Terry and Pono were still loading the almost full van.

"We have him ready Boss," Jack called out.

"Good, we're almost done here. The Poamoho location isn't as good as this one but it will do. Any sin of 5-0 and McGarrett is our ticket out of here."

End chapter.

 **Thanks for reading. Remember that reviews keep the muse from getting cranky.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Troubled Waters IX**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I wish I did, I wish I did. Did that make any difference?**

 **Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I know I am not regular with my posts but real life just recently hit me where it hurts. I will do my best to keep regular posts but I am heading north again and I hope the notebooks will keep me inspired.**

Chapter 9

"That's the last box Boss," Terry announced as he turned away from the van, shutting the back doors. He glared at McGarrett who was taking in every detail and studying each face.

"You're wrong if you think you can use me as leverage against my team," Steve finally spoke, looking at Tambor.

"Should I just shoot you now?" Tambor asked in amusement.

"I'd rather you didn't. I'm just thinking it would be wise to clear the area now since my team is not big on negotiating with hostage takers," Steve replied, staying calm. He had wanted to delay this group but now that the van was loaded and if they took the time to remember wiping away all traces of their of presence his team would never have a clue on how to find him. He couldn't avoid the feeling that he was walking a tightrope, trying to maintain his balance while distracting the others. He had noticed that the big Hawaiian had closed the garage door and was not with the others.

"That won't be much help for you, will it?" Tambor smirked. "Your death will be on their heads because I will give them the choice. However, my plan is to be long gone before they arrive."

"Good luck with that," Steve replied with a smirk of his own. He was now prepared to hurry this group on their way before they remembered to wipe down the entire place. Steve wanted as many clues left behind as possible so that the police would know who was running this show. He would do what he could to get this crew arrested.

"All right, everyone listen up," Tambor called out getting everyone's attention. "Whitley, you and Pono will take the van with Pono driving. Head to the new place and unload. Lyle, you take the pickup. Jack, you and I will escort Commander McGarrett out of here." He looked at the big Hawaiian who was fiddling with the service door to the garage's door knob. "Pono, have you got the garage prepped?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now take care of the house," Tambor ordered.

"You got it Boss," Pono replied and picked up a large box at his feet and started towards the mobile home.

Steve felt his blood run cold as he recognized the clay-like bricks among the wires as C-4. Tambor wasn't worried about prints left behind because he intended for all the buildings to blow up if anyone opened any of the doors. His team wouldn't be prepared for that possibility.

Knowing he had a few options and with rising frustration, Steve charged toward Jack, driving his right shoulder into the older man's chest. His action sent both men slamming into the closed garage door that did not set off the explosives wired to the service door. The breath knocked out of him, Jack had trouble getting a good grip on McGarrett's sweat soaked skin and Lyle and Tambor stepped in right before Jack could punch Steve in the face. The two men pulled McGarrett away, Tambor turning Steve completely over to Lyle and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Are you crazy McGarrett?" Tambor demanded. "Are you asking to be shot? Or were you hoping to blow yourself up?"

"I can't let my team walk into a trap," Steve panted as he struggled against Lyle's grip.

"You are in no position to prevent it," Tambor growled. He stepped closer to match McGarrett's angry glare with his own. "You are alive because I might be able to use you. That won't last if you keep pulling stunts like this. I can change my mind."

"Don't do me any favors," Steve grumbled.

"I like your spirit McGarrett," Tambor chuckled. "Jack, put the Commander in your car where he can't cause any more trouble. We need to get moving."

"Sure thing Boss," Jack smiled ant took Steve's left bicep in a tight grip and jerked him away from Lyle and towards the Oldsmobile. Terry handed him a handgun as he walked past him.

"Shoot him in the thigh if he gets ornery," Terry smirked. He had rearmed himself when cleaning out the garage and had grabbed an extra weapon just in case.

"Thanks Terry, good thinking," Jack laughed.

He shoved McGarrett roughly in front of him, causing Steve to stumble and fall into the side of the car. Steve went to his knees, his head striking the car window on his way down.

"You are really clumsy Commander," Jack taunted. "Are you having trouble walking? Get up," he ordered and grabbed Steve's bound wrists and tugged him upright.

On his feet, McGarrett turned to glare down at the shorter man without saying a word. Jack shrank back a bit before letting his embarrassment fuel his anger and he shoved Steve against the rear quarter panel of the car, then he opened the car door.

"Get in," he shouted with a wave of the gun. Steve did his best, awkwardly sliding in with his wrists taped behind him. Jack slammed the door shut behind him.

"Okay, this is how we'll do this," Tambor addressed his men as Pono now rejoined the group. "Pono, you and Terry head out now. Don't speed, don't arouse suspicion and get my product safely to the storage building in Poamoho. Lyle, follow them at a distance, don't make it look like a convoy. Understood?"

"Yes sir, I'll keep them in sight," Lyle nodded.

"Good. Jack and I will follow shortly. Be careful," Tambor instructed.

Everyone scattered to their vehicles and Pono headed out of the clearing after Terry got inside. Lyle waited for five minutes and with a salute to his boss, the redhead pulled out of the clearing in the pickup.

"I'll drive Jack, you keep a weapon on our guest. I don't want any funny business from him," Tambor stated firmly.

"Yes sir, can I shoot him in the leg or arm if he doesn't behave? That should keep him in line," Jack asked.

"I think that's an excellent suggestion," Tambor laughed. "You do that if necessary and I'll even spring for a new ride if he bleeds all over the back seat."

"Thanks Boss," Jack said as he got in the passenger seat and Tambor slid behind the wheel.

*H 5-0*

After meeting on the road, the four 5-0 members drove back towards Wal'anae looking for a stronger internet signal so Duke could forward the aerial photos. Once they had them, they studied each shot closely, searching for a place that fit their requirements.

"My choice is this place," Danny said when a photo revealed a clearing near the spot they had last been. "It's in the right range and is isolated enough to house an illegal operation."

"It was just purchased in the last six months," Kono said looking up the information on her phone. "That fits the time frame of when Nohea Hailama started taking trips to Maui. He had to be working for someone and must have double crossed them."

"Duke said that the Maui police were looking at an Edward Tambor. They suspected he was running a heroin operation but had not been able to pin anything on him. If he's running this show it doesn't look good," Chin said in concern.

"We need to get to Steve and we need to do it fast," Danny said urgently.

"All right, do we know if Tambor bought this property?" Lou enquired.

"It was a cash purchase. The name on the deed is Michael Wyler," Kono answered.

"When we wrap all this up we'll see if his photo matches Tambor's, for now let's move," Lou said forcefully.

"Okay, we move," Chin agreed. They got in their vehicles and with lights flashing they sped off to the address they had received. Backup would be following as Duke had informed Kono but they would have to catch up, 5-0 wasn't waiting.

As they backtracked to the roads they had been checking earlier, an older white panel van rolled by heading for the coast. In the passenger seat of Danny's low riding Camaro, Lou didn't get a good look at the passenger slumped down in the van's front seat or he would have recognized the man who had abducted Steve. It wasn't more than five minutes later that a Dodge pickup rumbled by them not making the 5-0 team look at it twice.

Arriving at the road that led to the clearing, the Mustang and Camaro slowed and turned off their lights. They didn't want to alert the drug dealers that they were arriving. None of them spotted the brown Oldsmobile sitting between two large trees behind a screening of brush just off the road.

"Looks like your team has arrived McGarrett," Tambor announced with cruel delight. "Should we wait around to see if things go boom?"

Steve sat silently in the backseat, trying to loosen the tape the that confined his wrists. He glared back at Tambor but said nothing. Jack was watching the cars disappear up the road and looked at his boss.

"They're out of sight," he said.

Steve watched the dust settle and for a brief moment he wildly considered grabbing the door handle and rolling out to run after his team and warn them. Common sense stopped him and he knew he'd be shot down before he even got out of the car. Steve knew that his team was good, they were pros and he hoped they'd check for explosives before going into any unknown doorway. That knowledge did not calm the anger he felt towards the men in this car with him.

"As much as I would love seeing the expression on the Commander's face when things blow up, we have to get moving," Tambor gloated as he started the car and drove back onto the road. He headed for Wal'anae and the highway as the silence behind them weighed heavily on McGarrett's heart and mind.

The two 5-0 vehicles pulled up the slope and parked in front of the large garage.

"There's the Taurus," Lou announced, waving his gun at the green car with a missing rear window. There were no other vehicles present and no gunfire greeted their arrival.

"Doesn't look like anyone is still here," Danny said opening his car door. He got out and joined Chin and Kono who had also exited their car. All four had suited up with vests earlier and now they brought out the rifles and shotguns out in case someone was still present and hiding.

"I think we're too late," Chin remarked.

"We passed a truck and a van earlier, we should alert HPD," Kono said and made the call.

"Let's look for clues. We need to check out these buildings. We have to be sure no one is here," Danny said heading for the garage. "Chin, Kono…you take the mobile home."

End chapter.

 **So….will things go boom? Thank you for reading. I will be gone for the holiday weekend but I will take the muse and the notebooks north with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Troubled Waters X**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. New season coming up, I hope it provides plenty of inspiration.**

 **I am home from the north woods and I think that the muse mellowed out quite a bit. I am not sure I recognize her anymore. I hope you enjoy what she insisted on.**

Chapter 10

"Will do," Chin agreed as he and his cousin followed Danny's instructions to check out the mobile home off to the left of the garage.

Danny headed directly to the service door of the garage as Grover paused to check the area in front of the large door that showed signs of a scuffle in the dirt. Danny shifted his weapon to only one hand as he reached for the door knob.

"Danny…..wait!" Lou cautioned as he hurried to Williams and pulled him away from the door.

"What's your problem?" Danny asked in irritation as he pulled free of Grover's grasp. "Are you worried that someone is hiding inside?"

"No…..I've got a gut feeling I don't like," Lou said quickly. He turned to where the cousins were at the steps to the mobile home. "Chin…. Kono, check for booby traps first. Be careful."

Chin waved back and the two began to do a careful examination of the structure.

"What has gotten into you all of a sudden?" Danny enquired but didn't reach again for the door knob.

"Think about it for a minute. This place appears deserted but if that van and truck were from here, then they were here not that long ago. It wasn't all that long ago that Steve called us. This Tambor guy, if that's who is running the show has a good sized operation if he needed a garage this big. Maui police say he is slippery, they haven't been able to pin anything on him. Do you think they had time to pack up and remove all the evidence of their presence here in that time frame?" Grover asked bluntly.

Danny thought about his words and his face reflected the impact of them. He glanced at the door knob as if it was a snake and swallowed the lump that suddenly lodged in his throat.

"So you think this might be rigged to blow?" he finally asked. "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem, working on SWAT makes a guy wary of closed doors," Lou confessed. "If this crew intends to keep working on this island, they would try to cover their tracks. There is no way they could have wiped down both buildings completely, pack up their product and chase after Steve."

"Hey, we found some wire clippings near the door," Kono called out to them. "Looking in the side window by the door shows a box not far from the door with wires."

"Sounds like they rigged the house to blow, odds are the garage is set up the same," Lou stated, looking meaningfully at Danny.

"Time to call in the bomb squad," Williams announced and headed back to the car.

He had just finished his call when Kono joined him.

"We need to see if this Michael Wyler made any other cash purchases on the island or any other name. It will take longer for that search but it's necessary," she suggested.

"I mentioned that to Duke, he said he'd get someone on it. He also said that there was no van or pick up spotted where the road joined Highway 93. They must have turned off on another road," Danny said in disappointment. "We are going to have to find these guys through the property purchases or prints once we get into these buildings. All that takes time and all we have for proof that Steve was here is that Taurus sitting over there. We don't even know if Steve is in the jungle still or if they found him and have him."

"Well he was here," Chin answered as he joined them in time to hear Danny's last statement. "I got a good look at the kitchen from another window and there's a first aid kit and bloody towel on the table in plain view. No one took time to clean up. I think it's too much of a coincidence that it was used for someone else."

"We need to get in there and check things out. Once those officers get here we need to begin searching the jungle. If he was able, Steve would have shown himself once we arrived. Since he hasn't, he is either unable to get himself here or he is still searching for a way out," Danny instructed in concern.

"There's a lot of blood in the front passenger seat of that car," Lou added as he came over to them. "I checked and the Tanaka's registration is in the glove box."

"Damn it, we don't know what condition Steve is in. We don't know if he called us after they bandaged him or if he's still trying to find the road and reach us…..or if he collapsed in the jungle and is waiting for us to find him," Danny growled as waved his hand at the green expanse that surrounded them.

"Kono and I will check the jungle perimeter, see if we can figure where he went in," Chin suggested, wanting to do something while they waited. "You bring the officers up to speed and we'll see if we need to do a search," he added as sirens could be heard approaching.

"Sounds good," Danny agreed, not comfortable about tackling the jungle just yet. Lou nodded in agreement.

Kono headed to the driveway immediately, studying the ground alongside the area where the Camaro now sat.

"What are you looking for Cuz?" Chin asked as he caught up to her.

"If Steve was patched up before he went into the jungle, we should have seen more blood on the mobile home steps. He had been bleeding pretty heavily in the car, he would have left evidence on the way to the house. There was none that I noticed," she explained as she continued to examine the ground. Pausing, she pointed to some dark stains on the grass alongside the driveway. "Unless Steve escaped before they took him into the house. Look at this."

"That would mean that they recaptured him," Chin said glumly.

"It is a possibility," Kono murmured as she headed across the lawn, following drops of red that had now dried darker. They reached the edge of the jungle and paused before heading into the overgrowth where broken branches showed someone had entered.

"The blood in the grass is too heavy for someone recently bandaged unless they did a very bad job," Chin observed.

"Let's see where this leads," Kono commented and followed the trail, trying to see where blood had stained the ground. Moving deeper she found the tree where McGarrett had paused to make his call to Danny and Lou. There were patches of rusty, dried blood on the dirt and grass that covered the ground. Enough to show someone had stood there bleeding for a period of time.

"Chin, look," she said pointing it out as he joined her. "I think Steve stood here awhile, probably when he called Danny. I'm thinking he isn't in this jungle anymore. I think they caught him and took him back to be bandaged later. If Steve escaped after they tended to his wound there would not be this much blood present," she insisted. Neither she or Chin knew that Steve had used his shirt for a bandage after making that call.

"I hate to say it but I agree," Chin sighed. He had to agree with her reasoning because nothing else made sense. He had hoped to find Steve out here, probably unconscious but now that didn't seem possible. "We had better get back to Danny and Lou and tell them what we think."

"I hate guessing but I don't think we should waste time searching out here," Kono said seriously.

"I hear you. Go back and let Danny and Lou know what we found. I'm going to explore just a bit more just to be sure," Chin told her.

"Okay…I am going to tell Duke we need to find another place to look and we need it fast. I don't think that Danny is going to like what I have to say," she sighed.

"He'll get over it," Chin said pragmatically. "When we find Steve, he'll insist that McGarrett never go on a fishing trip again," he added trying to lighten the mood. "And he won't let anyone forget why."

Kono chuckled in spite of her mood. Her cousin did his best to make her feel better. That rant by Danny would be one she would love to hear if it meant that Steve had been found alive and well.

"I'll bring Danny and Lou up to speed," she confirmed.

As she headed back to the others, Chin followed the broken brush that led deeper into the jungle. He knew he didn't have a lot of time because in here the light was beginning to fade as the sun dropped lower. He continued along the path that both Steve and Terry had taken, wondering just how far Steve could have gone given the blood he had lost.

He soon found the small clearing where the amount of broken brush and scuffed up dirt showed that a fight had taken place. Crouching down to examine the ground, Chin saw a rock that had a broken phone lying near it. He recognized it as Steve's and then saw the filtered light reflect off another phone a few feet away. Using an evidence glove, he picked that one up and tried to turn that one on but it was clear that the battery was dead. He pocketed the phones and hurried back to the clearing. He was pretty sure that they would need an ambulance on standby when they found Steve.

Danny was leaning over Kono, breathing down her neck as she spoke on the SAT phone when Chin emerged from the jungle. Lou saw him and headed towards him, meeting him near the edge of the driveway.

"You think that these creeps still have Steve?" he asked.

"That's what it looks like. If they had bandaged Steve up before he escaped into the jungle we wouldn't have found that much blood on the ground. It looks like he was found and treated later. I found Steve's phone, broken, near the scene of a struggle and also another phone whose battery is dead. I plan to check that one to see what it can tell us," Chin replied.

"Well it is about time we caught a break," Grover complained. "Bomb squad should be here shortly but not much before dark. That phone may give us more information faster."

"I'll see if I can get it charged up," Chin said as he headed towards his car's trunk. He had made a habit of carrying various phone chargers in case he needed them and for once it was going to pay off. He found the box and dug out a car charger for an iPhone.

"What are you playing with?" Danny asked as he came around to the driver's side.

"I found this cell in the jungle near Steve's broken one. I'm charging it so that we can see who the guy was that chased Steve into that jungle."

"I'd kiss you if you weren't busy," Danny said in relief. "Thank goodness Steve didn't hang on to that phone."

"We'll have to have an ambulance ready when we do find Steve…he bled pretty heavy in the jungle. Even if they treated his wound, he has to be in bad shape," Chin said seriously.

"We will," Danny agreed.

"We have a hit!" Kono announced gleefully from the other side of the car. "A building in Poamoho was purchased in cash by someone named Edgar Tripps. Same initials as Edward Tambor. I refuse to believe that is a coincidence."

"I am with you on that," Danny said grimly. "Give me that address Kono, it is time we move. Let Duke know where we are headed and have him send an ambulance."

"Yea…..these guys can help out the bomb squad when they arrive. We can't wait around," Lou added. He ran to the passenger side of the Camaro.

"Sounds good," Chin responded. "Give these guys the address we are headed to and then come monitor what this phone tells us while I drive,"

Kono did and then got in as Chin started the car and pulled out, following Danny to head to Poamoho. Time couldn't be wasted now that they had a strong lead on the whereabouts of Steve McGarrett.

End chapter.

 **So here we go. Yes…..I know there was no Steve in this chapter but this is what had to be covered first. I promise he is still with us, next chapter I'm sure. Unless the muse is really behaving abnormal. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Troubled Waters XI**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I do enjoy spending time with the characters.**

 **I apologize for the late posting of this chapter. I had a visit with my granddaughter this last weekend and then was blessed with jury duty this week. They tend to frown of daydreaming when you are supposed to listening to testimony. And in earlier chapters I misspelled the city of Wai'anae, my map has very small print.**

Chapter 11

Steve slouched low in the backseat of the car and felt his strength ebbing away. He continued to try and work his wrists free of the tape that bound them behind his back but Jack had done a thorough job and the effort to free himself was draining him. Pain raced through his body from the bullet wound site and became more intense as he struggled with his bonds. Looking down he could see spots of red on the white gauze that was wrapped around his middle. Steve paused, taking several deep breaths and tried to gather his energy but failed. His spirit was willing but his body was unable to respond to his will. McGarrett slid sideways, his forehead coming to rest on the window of the door, eyes closing as exhaustion won out over will.

"The Commander is losing steam Boss," Jack reported with a laugh as he noticed McGarrett had become unconscious.

"Good, he'll be easier to handle. Once we're settled in, if he's dead, someone can haul his body up to the North Shore and dump him in the ocean," Tambor said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Do you think his team triggered the bombs?" Jack asked, aware that everyone's prints were all over the two buildings.

"I don't know. If they're eager enough, they will have rushed in."

"And if they didn't?"

"Then they'll have our prints. What they don't have is where we are moving to. I bought the Poamoho place under a different name but we will probably have to clear out of there as well. Terry screwed things up by attacking Nohea publicly and putting 5-0 on our scent. Bad luck. I may be forced to leave the island completely," Tambor complained. "If I wasn't down two men I'd shoot Terry myself but for now I need him."

"I'm sure that Terry didn't mean to attract attention. He was just trying to get your stuff back Boss. If you want to punish him, make him dispose of McGarrett's body. Maybe he'll get caught with it. He doesn't need to know where we are moving the operation so he can't rat us out," Jack suggested. "And maybe Pono can find us a new space, he has connections here on Oahu." Jack had been with Tambor longer than anyone on the crew and was freer to express his opinion. "Perhaps we should rent this time, no purchase paperwork to be traced."

"That is an idea. I don't like the idea of nosey landlords though," Tambor reflected.

"Pono's contacts are not exactly law-abiding citizens. I am sure he knows people who would be willing to mind their own business and stay out of yours. It might be a good idea not to unpack when we get to Poamoho right away."

"Good thinking Jack," Edward Tambor approved. "You have a good head on your shoulders. With our guest back there, we may have to move fast."

Jack checked his phone and smiled.

"I've got service now…I'll call Terry and tell them not to unload the van. They're probably close to arriving at the building."

"Do that and then keep an eye on McGarrett, he could be faking."

"Sure thing Boss."

*H 5-0*

Danny was driving exactly like the partner that he always criticized, weaving among cars and trying not to cause an accident. He was desperately trying to make up for all the time lost at the clearing. By now Tambor's group had time to get to their new location and there were no short cuts across the Wai'anae Mountain range. He cursed the amount of time it took to follow the highways.

Williams had been so sure that McGarrett would be out in the jungle when they arrived at the buildings in the middle of nowhere and that this would be a simple matter of rounding up the bad guys and then finding his partner. Given what Kono and Chin had discovered and knowing that their logical deductions made sense, Williams stomach now churned at the thought of Steve back in the enemies' hands. As he swerved to pass another car with lights flashing, Grover grabbed the door's grip and finally spoke up.

"I would like to survive this ride Danny. I'm just as anxious as you to get there but it will help if we get there in one piece," Lou stated firmly.

"Steve doesn't have time for us to be cautious," Danny bit out.

"I'll remember that reasoning the next time you go on a rant about Steve's driving. What's good for the goose…," Lou let it trail off, a grin on his face.

"Shut up Lou," Danny growled and continued to drive as if the hounds from hell were nipping at his bumper. Grover just hung on and kept smiling.

In the Mustang, Chin grinned as he tried to keep up with the Camaro. He could only imagine the conversation in the lead vehicle and could tell how worried Danny was by how he was mimicking McGarrett's driving. Kelly was frustrated as well by the lack of a short cut to Poamoho. The island's terrain made travel a challenge and often longer than it might have been if the landmass was flat.

"Danny is stressing," Kono observed as she worked on extracting information from Terry's iPhone. "Wish we had a short cut."

"Only if we had access to an off-road vehicle," Chin said grimly.

"Always a ray of sunshine Cuz. Do we have HPD coming up 90 to stop them from escaping south?"

"We do," Chin confirmed. "I don't know who will get there first but we should have them blocked in."

"They can't just slip away again," Kono said fiercely. "We can't be too late for Steve again."

"We won't," Chin promised. "Have you gotten anything useful off that phone?"

"It belongs to a Terrence Whitley. Unfortunately the guy thought he was clever with his contact list, he hasn't used full names, just initials or nicknames. He does have one contact that simply says 'Boss' so I'm betting that's Tambor…if we have the right guy. Should I call and confirm that?" Kono enquired with a grin.

"Let's not play that card just yet. Keep them in the dark, that way we have the upper hand," Chin cautioned. "Keep combing through it, we need all the information we can get if they use Steve as a bargaining chip."

"That's probably why they patched Steve up," Kono murmured.

"Bet on it," Chin nodded as he followed Danny around a car that had pulled over. "Of course that is going to make it difficult to storm the place with Steve inside. Hostage cases are difficult."

"We'll work it out Chin. We will get Steve out of this," Kono vowed confidently.

Chin chuckled, enjoying the confidence his cousin exuded. The young woman had embraced McGarrett's view of police work and how to get things done. Kono had turned out to be their leader's best student.

"You're right, we will," he agreed.

*H 5-0*

Edward Tambor pulled the car into the large building on a side street in Poamoho. The structure had once housed a surfboard company that had decided it would be more profitable to move up to the North Shore and had been happy to unload the building for a cash purchase. Pono pulled the large door closed behind the car as it rolled inside. Tambor stopped next to the pickup.

"Jack, put our guest where we can keep an eye on him," Tambor ordered as he exited the vehicle.

"Sure thing Boss."

Tambor went to talk to Pono while Lyle and Terry gathered around to watch as Jack rousted McGarrett and extracted him from the backseat of the car. Holding tightly to Steve's upper arm, Jack marched him to a bench against the wall. McGarrett stumbled a couple of times, his legs unsteady under him after being folded in the car for so long. He hated how weak he felt and was grateful to sink down on the bench before he fell on his face. Steve glared at the three men and couldn't suppress a twitch of his lips as he noted that all three men refused to stand within reach.

Terry drew his gun from his shoulder holster and waved it at McGarrett.

"So who's the big shot now? You feel lucky McGarrett?" Terry taunted. "Your future isn't so bright now. You should have kept on fishing."

"My future is brighter than yours," Steve growled.

"No one is coming to rescue you," Terry stated.

"Has there been any reports of explosions near Wai'anae?" Steve inquired mildly.

Terry looked at the others, Lyle shook his head slightly.

"Doesn't matter, they have no idea where you are," Terry sneered.

"They will track you down and they will find you. You don't know my team, you won't beat them," Steve said confidently.

"You can die now Commander," Terry snarled as he leveled his weapon at Steve's chest and prepared to pull the trigger.

"Stop right there Terry or I'll shoot you," Tambor's voice rang out from across the room. "McGarrett stays alive for now. He doesn't die unless I order it."

Terry froze, fear written all over his face. He had not counted on Tambor paying attention to his rant. The calm, almost amused look on McGarrett's face only made the situation worse. How was it that after everything the damned man showed no fear and was so controlled?

"I'm putting the Commander in his place Boss," Terry tried to reason. "He needs to respect you, he needs to realize who is in control."

"Back off Terry, it is not your place to teach him anything," Tambor spat out as he crossed the space. "Do I need to remind you who is in charge here? Are you suddenly calling the shots?"

Whitley cringed as Tambor invaded his personal space and stared down at him. His anger and the embarrassment of being beaten by McGarrett in the jungle was still eating at him. He wanted Steve McGarrett's blood…for himself and for Chuck.

"No Boss…I just what my payback," Terry said, forcing himself to calm down.

"You will get what I give you," the big man said pointedly. "If you can't control yourself then I will. I am in charge."

"Yes sir," Terry mumbled and holstered his weapon. He ached to wipe the satisfied look off McGarrett's face but knew Tambor might actually shoot him. He needed to bide his time and wait for his shot at the Commander. "Sorry sir." He moved over by the vehicles.

"Don't look so smug McGarrett, your team may or may not have tripped my bombs but it certainly served to delay them. We won't be here long so they still won't find us. If they get to us before we clear out of here, your life with be forfeit. I promise that you will not come out on the good end of this," Tambor told Steve.

Feeling very weary but confident that his team was coming for him, Steve kept his face neutral and stared back at the black man.

"Make all the threats you want, you won't win," he said coolly.

End chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Troubled Waters XII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 and I never will. But I will continue to play with the characters.**

 **I am sorry that I am slow posting. There are things in my real life that are making it difficult to get my head in the game. I will not abandon the story but I may be slower to post.**

Chapter 12

"You've got balls McGarrett," Tambor chuckled as he loomed over McGarrett. "You hang on to your dreams of rescue, it's all you've got."

"I know my team," Steve responded. He remained stoic, unwilling to give in to Tambor's taunts. Remaining calm and collected was the key to staying alive with this man. Since Tambor intended to use him as a hostage, Steve figured resting up was as good a plan as any in case he needed to act when things became dicey. He would need all his remaining strength in that situation.

"Hang on to that hope McGarrett. You will be lucky if you live long enough to see them if they do show up," Tambor laughed and moved away, leaving Steve under the watchful eye of Jack.

*H 5-0*

As they approached Poamoho, Danny shut down the siren and flashing lights, slowing the car to the speed limit. He let Chin pass and lead the way since Kelly was more familiar with the area and this town. The Mustang entered the city limits and Chin parked one block over from the large building they were seeking. Danny brought the Camaro to a stop right behind the other car and bolted out of the vehicle quickly.

"So how do we play this? We need to scout out the property, check out all the entrances," Danny demanded, itching to get moving.

"Can we find a floor plan of the building?" Lou asked as he joined them.

Kono already had her tablet out, happy to have a strong internet connection.

"Working on it," she said as she typed. "Good news, there are no windows on the main level, just in a small second floor office so they won't see us coming. There is a large door on the street, they had an open area to display the surfboards they made in the rear of the building. There is room to park vehicles inside, out of sight," she announced.

"Is that large door the only way in?" Danny asked as he leaned over the hood of the car to study the floor plan.

"There's a smaller door on the opposite side, by a small parking lot. I believe it was the employee's entrance," Kono replied.

"It would help to know where everyone is in that big building," Lou stated.

"We can learn that," Chin said going to his car trunk and opening it.

"Are you turning into McGarrett?" Danny questioned. "How many handy gadgets do you have in there?"

"Just being prepared. I happen to have a thermal imaging gun," Chin answered as he withdrew the device. "The Governor decided the team should have one for just this type of situation."

"How did Steve miss out on hiding it in my trunk?" Danny asked in surprise. "I can't imagine him missing out on that toy."

"He told me to keep it with me. He said he needed room for more ammo and a box of grenades."

"Of course he did," Danny groaned. "And of course you know exactly how to make that thing work."

"I do," Chin nodded. "And so does Kono." He headed down the block towards the building they knew that the killers had occupied. Lou followed after grabbing an automatic rifle from the Camaro's trunk.

Kono gave Danny a bright smile and followed the two men with the tablet still displaying the floor plan to the building. Danny quickly grabbed a rifle from the trunk and trotted to catch up with the others.

Chin had positioned himself across the street from the former Surf Rider's building and aimed the device at the large door. Activating it, he watched the screen carefully as he moved from the near corner towards the center of the building. It was easier to read the screen as the sun dipped nearer the horizon's edge, bringing on dusk.

"How many heat signatures are you picking up?" Lou enquired.

"I see two…..three there….," Chin murmured. "There's one alone over by the door. I see six separate signatures in all."

"Any idea which one might be Steve?" Danny asked.

"Not by the indicators I have," Chin answered. "The one by the door is moving back and forth. The three that are clustered together are shifting around, not standing still." He glanced at Kono's tablet. "The other two are stationary and seem to be by the wall dividing the interior. Below the second floor office."

"Given Steve's condition I would guess he's not moving around too much," Danny suggested. "Concentrate on the two not moving, I am willing to bet that is Steve and someone guarding him."

"I'll do that," Chin said, shifting to aim the gun at the area where he had found the first two figures. Lou stood behind him, glancing from the imaging screen to Kono's tablet as she stood next to Chin.

"You're right…..they're by that interior wall," the big man said. "Am I seeing this right? Does the one figure appear to be sitting?"

"You are right," Chin confirmed.

"I'm betting that is Steve," Danny asserted. "If he lost as much blood as Kono and Chin said, he's bound to be weak and not standing around."

Just then three police cruisers rolled by their location, acknowledging the team with a wave and proceeding further on to park out of sight. The officers joined the team to get instructions.

"We have six heat signatures inside, five we believe are our perps and one is Steve McGarrett. We know that McGarrett is wounded and will likely be use as hostage once they know we're here," Chin explained to the newcomers. "We are assuming he is seated near this wall," he added pointing out the area on Kono's tablet.

"There is a second entrance in the back of this building," she added.

"You cover the front, while we go in the back. We will try and secure McGarrett's safety before we give you the green light to move in. Anyone who comes out this door is to be taken alive if possible," Danny instructed. "It would be a good idea to have an ambulance on standby, McGarrett will need one."

The officers nodded and Chin supplied them with their radio signal settings before the four 5-0 members went back to their vehicles to suit up. Grabbing vests, weapons and radio ear pieces, they did a radio check and headed for the rear entrance to the building. In the small parking lot they did a final review of how they wanted to handle the takedown and then Chin led the way to the back door. He found it locked which didn't surprise him.

"Do we kick it in?" Kono asked since the door did not seem to be very sturdy.

"That would blow the surprise element, they would likely hear it even with the wall to muffle the sound," Lou said. "Anyone know how to pick a lock?"

"As a matter of fact….," Chin said pulling a small case from his pocket. "I happened to pick up that skill early in my career. Aunt Napua had a habit of locking herself out of her house and she always called me. She refused to have a duplicate made to hide outside or for me to have because she said it wasn't safe," he chuckled as he withdrew a pick and went to work in the dim light. After a couple of minutes he smiled as a click could be heard.

"Well thank you Aunt Napua," Grover grinned as he gripped his weapon. "Let's go get Steve out of this mess."

Chin opened the door and Danny led the way inside with Lou right behind him. Chin and Kono followed, moving into the interior that was very dim except for the light filtering down from the glass windows in the office to the right. Lights from the front portion of the building shone through the windows that lined the upper portion of the office walls. Fading daylight still shone through the open back door and provided some light to the large room. The equipment had been removed from the large space when the business moved to the North Shore, leaving the room musty and silent as the four separated into pairs and headed for the dividing wall.

Kono went directly to the staircase that led up to the office as Chin followed and paused at a door that led to the front situated at the base of the staircase. Quickly heading up the stairs, Kono stopped just outside the door to the office. Large glass windows were located almost waist high around the space, giving the office a view into both the former sales floor and the manufacturing area.

Danny and Lou had headed to a second access to the front portion of the building that was further to the left part of the structure. This door was hanging open partly, only the upper hinges still intact. Lou eased it open a bit more with his gun muzzle and peeked into the other room, finding the front grill of a panel van a few feet away. The sound of voices could be heard from the end of the room near where Kono and Chin were located. He drew back several steps with Danny retreating beside him.

"Kono, Chin….they all seem to be gathered down near you," he said in a low voice.

Kono tried the office door and was happy to discover it wasn't locked. She waved back at Danny and Lou as she eased it open.

"I can get a look from up here," she whispered.

"Get us eyes on them but be careful you're not spotted," Chin told her.

She entered the space that had been large enough to hold two desks and a couple of filing cabinets at one time. She stayed low as she approached the windows that looked down on the former sales floor. Rising up slowly, Kono took a look around.

To her left was a panel van and then closer to her a dark pickup. Parked closest to her was a rusty, brown sedan. It was easy to recognize the van and pickup as the vehicles that they had passed as they had headed to the clearing where Steve had been first taken. A heavy set Hawaiian and a big black man were now near the large door in the front wall while two others…..a skinny redhead and a blonde were closer to the car, smoking and throwing looks towards a space below her. All four men were armed with handguns from what she could see. Risking exposure, she rose higher, trying to see who was directly below her. None of the four appeared interested in the office above them.

She could make out the balding head of a man standing just to her right and seated on a bench almost directly below her spot was a dark head and bare shoulders that she instantly recognized as Steve. Quietly and carefully she moved to her right to improve the angle and saw Steve's arms were secured behind his back. He was lumped forward, sitting very still.

Easing back, Kono retreated to the glass at her back and looked for her team in the gloom below. Grateful that the glass insulated her voice from the men in front, she reported what she had observed, keeping her voice low.

"At least Steve is still breathing," Danny's voice said in her ear. She could hear the relief in his voice.

"How heavily are they armed?" Lou asked, his SWAT training showing.

"Only handguns that I can see. I have no idea what's in any of the vehicles," she reported.

"Okay…five of them, four of us. Odds are in our favor. Let's move and move fast. Once Lou and I are in the room and closer to the perps, we'll let you know and you can cover us from above. Chin, see if you can get to Steve and protect him, you are the closest to him from what Kono says," Danny instructed.

"Sounds good," Chin answered. "Cuz, be ready to give me cover fire."

"You got it," Kono replied moving closer to the front glass.

Everyone prepared for the move against the enemy.

End chapter.

 **Thank you for reading and for your patience. I will do my best to keep from getting too slow with future posts.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Troubled Waters XIII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I would love to be a fly on the wall in the writer's room so I could shake them up a bit.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading and tolerating my irregular postings.**

Chapter 13

Danny led the way through the doorway that led to the front portion of the building. Staying low, he went to the driver's side of the van and glanced back at Grover who had to double over to join him. The lights were on in this portion of the building, casting shadows among the vehicles.

Up in the office Kono took on the job of being the eyes of the team. She kept track of the perps, ready to break a window and provide cover fire if necessary. For now she was able to observe the movement below and inform the others if the men moved towards their positions.

Down on the floor, Tambor and Pono broke off their conversation to rejoin Lyle and Terry alongside the rusty Oldsmobile.

"The two by the front door have moved over to the two by the car," Kono softly relayed to the others. Lou raised a hand and waved so she knew they had heard. She turned her attention to the men by the sedan, wishing she could hear what they were discussing.

Grover and Danny quietly moved forward until they were between the rear of the van and the pickup truck. They were able to hear the conversation going on close by.

"Pono has a cousin in Hau'ula who might have a lead on a building we can use in Kailua. That's closer to Honolulu which should put us closer to buyers as well as deliveries. The building's owner is doing time in Halawa so he won't care if we set up business in his small engine repair shop. The guy liked robbing the homes of his clients and his sticky fingers got him arrested," Tambor chuckled. He glanced at McGarrett sitting by the wall and sighed. "We can't stay here, there are too many clues that could bring 5-0 here. I want us to move somewhere I haven't left a paper trail. We're waiting to find out if Pono's cousin can secure the keys to the shop," he finished.

"Sounds good Boss," Lyle nodded. "If this place isn't compromised then we can always come back later."

"What do we do about him?" Terry asked jerking his head towards McGarrett. He still wanted to punish the man for knocking him out in the jungle.

Tambor looked at McGarrett who was now sitting straighter and listening in on their conversation. He knew that the task force leader knew too much and the unflinching stare from the Commander confirmed that Tambor couldn't leave him alive.

"Once we're ready to move, I want the Commander dead. Dump his body in the ocean. He will be of no use to us once we leave here," Tambor instructed.

"Let me deal with him. Let me show you I can handle it," Terry said eagerly.

"I need to know there won't be any mistakes. I'm not sure I can count on you Terry," Tambor said with a smirk. He had no trouble reminding Terry that he had made several errors today.

"Boss…I swear I won't mess this up," Terry insisted.

Steve's expression hardened as he listened to them plan his death. He caught a flash of movement through the window of the sedan near the rear of the pickup truck. He froze, not wanting to call attention to where he was looking and warning the others that someone was in the room with them. Peeking sideways, Steve hazarded a look at the man standing next to him and was relieved to see that Jack was concentrating on the argument between his boss and Terry.

A rush of adrenalin pumped through Steve as he guessed his team might actually be in the building. He shifted on the bench, gathering himself to be ready to move if things began to happen quickly. He listened closely to see if he could hear any sounds from the area between the truck and van.

Above in the office, Kono noticed Steve change his posture. She could see he was looking towards the spot where Lou and Danny were hiding.

"Guys…..I think Steve is aware you are out there," she quietly informed them. Grover wiggled a finger over his head to acknowledge that he heard her.

Below the office at the foot of the stairs, Chin eased the door open slightly. He was able to get a glimpse of the men to his left. If he opened the door further they would be warned that he was there. Looking to his right, he could make out a sneaker clad foot and bare leg that had to be Steve's.

"I know you want to prove yourself Terry but I can't trust you won't screw things up. I have to be sure McGarrett is disposed of properly. Lyle will go with you and make sure it's done right. We move as soon as Pono's cousin calls back," Tambor ordered curtly.

Terry considered arguing but wisely changed his mind. He knew Lyle would let him pull the trigger and having a second pair of hands to deal with disposing of the body would be helpful. Lyle jabbed his elbow into Terry's ribs and grinned at Tambor.

"No problem Boss, we'll take care of it," the redhead assured the man. Terry nodded, still smarting from the negative feedback his boss directed at him. He was going to prove he could get rid of the task force leader and do it right.

Danny began to inch around the rear of the truck to have fewer obstacles between him and his targets. He knew it would be better to take out this group with as little bloodshed as possible. And more importantly, he needed to have this over quickly and get Steve to a hospital.

"We have to move," he whispered to Lou. A light tap on the back told Danny that Grover was with him. They were ready to move when Pono's phone rang, startling everyone. As the big Hawaiian dug his phone out of his pocket, everyone went into action.

As Danny and Lou rose up and charged around the rear of the truck and car to confront the men as Kono broke the window with her rifle butt. Glass shards rained down on Jack and Steve, forcing Jack to move away, brushing glass off his shoulders and head. Steve surged to his feet, as Chin burst through the door, his shotgun on the men by the car.

"5-0…..drop your weapons," Danny ordered loudly.

Lyle and Terry both had grabbed their weapons to face Danny and Lou while Tambor immediately headed for McGarrett, moving faster than could be expected for such a large man. Steve lowered his shoulder and slammed Tambor squarely in the chest, stunning the man for a moment. But recovering quickly, Tambor took hold of Steve's bicep and swung him around, locking his arm around McGarrett's throat. Pressing his gun to Steve's head, he kept the man in front of him as a shield. Chin stood firm, keeping his shotgun aimed at Tambor as Lou and Danny covered the others.

Terry made the foolish choice to raise his weapon to fire at the shorter, blonde 5-0 member who had given the orders but a shot from above hit him in the upper chest and he dropped to the floor. Pono dropped his phone and raised his hands quickly, backing up to the side of the car.

"Nobody else move," Kono shouted from above.

Everyone ceased moving, trying to figure out their next move. Terry's harsh breathing was the only sound for the moment.

"I have McGarrett," Tambor pointed out the obvious. "Any one moves against me, I'll shoot him."

"Try it," Danny shot back. He kept his weapon on Tambor and Jack just behind him as Chin was doing as well. Grover continued to keep his weapon on the others. Kono tried to cover all of them but found her angle at Tambor and Jack was difficult from directly above them.

Tambor stepped back even more towards the wall, still using Steve as a shield while Jack stayed alongside him to protect his back. Lyle began to inch slowly towards the front of the Oldsmobile, hoping that no one would notice him.

"Hey…you, get your ass back here," Lou called out, catching the movement. "Put that weapon down on the hood and lace your fingers behind your head." With an embarrassed shrug, Lyle set the gun down on the hood of the car and did as he was told. He ended up standing next to Terry who was moaning on the ground. Pono was on the other side of the downed man and Lou maintained his attention on all of them.

"You aren't going anywhere and you won't shoot Steve," Danny informed Tambor. "Let him go and your chances to live will improve."

"I swear I will shoot him."

"Then I will shoot you. Or he will," Danny responded, nodding his head at Chin. "And if either of us miss then Kono will get you from above. Are you willing to buck those odds? Do you want to die here? Play this smart and you will live."

"Boss?" Jack questioned softly. He could see the cold determination in the short, blonde cop's eyes. The Hawaiian holding the shotgun was equally calm and focused. Killing McGarrett would leave them with no protection and Jack wasn't sure he was willing to die for Edward Tambor.

For his part, Ed Tambor wasn't ready to surrender. He kept his arm anchored around McGarrett's throat and was pleased that the man appeared to have no fight left in him. He didn't believe that 5-0 would let him kill their leader right before their eyes.

"We're walking out of here Jack. You…..with the shotgun…move away from that door. You all talk tough but you won't let me shoot your boss. Move," Tambor instructed as he forced Steve forward.

Chin backed off slightly from a nod from Danny. They could hear in their earpieces that Kono had informed the officers outside to have some of them cover the rear exit of the building. Chin only moved a few feet to the side, not giving an easy path to the rear of the building.

Jack stuck close to Tambor's back, his weapon on the blonde officer although he had no chance to protect from the shooter up above. He had no idea if she had a good angle or not. Aware that she didn't have the best angle to shoot Tambor, Kono had headed to the door of the office, knowing that if the perps made it through the door she would have a shot from above the empty room. She would not let Tambor walk out of this building with Steve on her watch.

As they neared the door, Steve could feel the pressure of the gun to his head had lessened. He figured that the drug dealer felt that McGarrett was unable to provide any resistance to him. It was totally in his control to throw a monkey wrench into the big man's plans, his team needed him to do something. He locked eyes with Chin and mouthed the words "get ready". A smile broke across Chin's face and prepared to act.

Steve suddenly stuck his right leg between Tambor's legs and jerked his body to the left, away from the gun, letting his full weight drop down. Tambor reacted by letting go of McGarrett and catching his balance while aiming the gun at the man who had fallen to the ground. Two shots rang out, one from Chin and one from Danny, dropping the man before he could pull the trigger. The big man crashed down on top of McGarrett.

Jack dropped his gun as if it was burning hot and raised his hands. No way was he going to challenge this team.

"Don't shoot," he pleaded looking down at his former boss' body.

"Lock your fingers behind your head," Danny ordered as the room filled with the HPD officers from outside. Kono led the ones in from the back.

"You okay Steve?" Chin asked but there was no answer. "Kono, help me get this guy off Steve," he urged her. "Get that ambulance here, McGarrett is out cold."

End chapter.

 **I just can't resist leaving a little cliffie. I hope this made sense. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Troubled Waters XIV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. And that will not change in the near future.**

 **I am a little behind this week. I had a wonderful writers meeting with two friends last week and that slowed my writing opportunities. But here is the new chapter.**

Chapter 14

Chin and Kono rolled Edward Tambor's heavy body off of McGarrett. Lou and Danny turned over Jack, Pono and Lyle to the HPD officers who cuffed the men and moved them away from the area. Then the two joined the cousins as they checked on their leader. McGarrett lay silently on his injured left side, eyes closed and was breathing shallowly. Steve had spent his last reserve of energy trying to stop Tambor and the effort along with the big man landing on top of him had sent him into blackness.

Carefully Chin and Danny rolled Steve onto his back as Kono settled on the floor and cradled Steve's head in her lap. They could all see that the white gauze that had been wrapped around his middle was now stained with blotches of red. He didn't respond to the gentle tapping Kono did to his cheeks, trying to wake him.

"Where is that damn ambulance, I thought they were on standby?" Danny demanded.

"They're on their way sir," a young officer, keeping his eye on Terry responded. "It will be here soon."

"It had better be here now," Danny growled. Lou gave his shoulder a tight squeeze in an attempt to calm him. Chin walked over to the young officer and the bleeding blonde who was moaning as he clutched his shoulder, propped up against the car.

"Save it Whitley, my cousin only winged you and you won't die from that wound. You are lucky that Commander McGarrett is out cold or you would really be in trouble," Chin remarked and enjoyed the look of fear that crossed the man's face.

"You are having a very bad day my friend," Lou chuckled as he joined Chin. "First you alerted us to your plans by circling our boat and gaining our interest and you've just kept stepping in it as the day went on. You even left your phone in the jungle for us to find and it gives us all the answers we needed."

Terry became even paler as Chin nodded with a smug smile. The injured man shut up and slid lower, biting his lower lip and forgetting about the pain in his shoulder.

A groan from where McGarrett lay brought both men back to the others. Kono was stoking McGarrett's forehead, trying to keep him still. Steve's eyelids fluttered open and he blinked as he tried to focus on those around him.

"Kono?" he croaked as she looked up.

"Hey Boss, glad you decided to join us. Help is on the way, lie still," she responded brightly.

"Good. I'm okay…."

"You…..are not okay," Danny spoke up. "You babe will be going to the hospital as soon as the ambulance arrives. And we definitely need to discuss how you spend your off duty time."

"I caught a great fish," Steve grinned goofily.

"And you got shot," Danny pointed out.

"I also happened to catch two beauties," Lou reminded him and clapped Danny on the shoulder once more. "We were in fishing heaven and it was these idiots who disturbed our off duty time. We have them all now and we will get Steve patched up. We did our job Danny."

"I know….I know," Danny said with less heat. "It just seems that nothing goes right when Steve goes fishing."

"You know that isn't true," Chin corrected. "I've never had any trouble fishing with Steve." He understood the way Williams struggled with McGarrett's willingness to put himself in harm's way to do his job. Danny forgot that Steve was highly trained to take on problems most would run from and was always aware of the risks involved before he acted. Chin could only assume that Danny was afraid that he would lose his partner to what he felt was an impulsive, dangerous situation.

"It only takes once," Danny muttered, knowing that Steve had not shared the story of how Danny lost the partner that Grace was named after. The others didn't know how much he feared living through that experience again.

"It's okay," Steve spoke up. "I know Danno's worried but honest, I will be okay."

Danny moved back to his partner and knelt down by him, frustration on his face.

"You take years off of my life babe. Years that I cannot afford to lose," he scolded softly.

"I'm sorry," Steve said sincerely.

The EMTs arrived before the conversation could go further. They first headed towards Whitley but a sharp whistle from Williams brought them over to Steve. A second ambulance had been requested and Danny pointed out that Whitley could wait.

As the EMTs went to work on McGarrett, inserting an IV to restore fluids and also one to give blood to replace what Steve had lost, they then inspected his wound. As they tended to the Commander, a second crew arrived to care for Terry. The man tried to make things sound worse than they were but the crew was not impressed and patched him up hurriedly and lifted him onto a gurney. The officer cuffed Terry to the gurney and rode along to keep an eye on him.

The other team lifted Steve onto a gurney after rewrapping his side and headed to the ambulance with Danny hoovering alongside.

"Should I ride along?" he asked.

"It isn't necessary Detective. We will take good care of him," one of the men replied.

"I know but I want to know he is going to be okay," Danny explained.

"I'll be fine Danny…." Steve began and then paused when he saw Danny face. Chin, Kono and Lou were more than able to take care of the crime scene and he knew that Danny was only concerned about his best interests.

"If that is what you want," Danny said.

"No, it's okay, come along," Steve gave in. "You can take care of all the paperwork."

"You jerk," Danny said letting out his breath but not able to hide the smile that crossed his face. He turned to Lou and called his name, tossing his keys to the Camaro to the big man. "Don't wreck my car," he ordered as he climbed in the ambulance behind everyone.

At Wahiawa General Hospital, Steve was rushed into the ER to be checked out and then moved immediately into surgery to remove the bullet still lodged in his side. Danny was sitting in the surgical waiting room with a cold cup of coffee sitting at his side by the time that Chin, Lou and Kono arrived.

"Any news?" Lou enquired as they approached their team member.

"Not yet but we should hear soon, he's been in there for about an hour," Danny replied wearily. "He lost consciousness in the ambulance and didn't regain it."

"I'm sure he was exhausted after all he has been through today," Kono said as she sat beside him. "I'm willing to bet that the ambulance was the first place he could relax and let go."

"You are probably right," Danny conceded. "The ER doc seemed to think he'd be fine but she made no promises. She did assure me that Dr. Trang was the best surgeon in the hospital and that Steve was in good hands."

"That is good to know," Chin said taking a seat beside his cousin. Lou stood in front of the others, unwilling to sit just yet.

"Anyone want some coffee?" Lou asked, needing something to do.

"Sounds good," came the general reply but before he could act, a be-speckled man emerged from the operating area and headed for them. The doctor recognized the 5-0 team from news reports and didn't have to ask who they were waiting for.

"5-0, I am Dr. Ben Trang. I operated on Commander McGarrett," the lanky man said gravely.

"How is he?" Danny demanded, surging to his feet. The other two also stood.

"I removed the bullet from the Commander's left side and was happy to find no damage to any vital organs. We have started him on antibiotics to fight any chance of infection and are giving him blood to replace what he lost which was a significant amount. We will continue to monitor his condition throughout the night and re-evaluate in the morning," the doctor responded.

"But he should be okay?" Lou asked, anxious to confirm that thought.

"He should recover just fine. He is in post-op right now but he'll be moved to a room soon. Someone will come and show you to his room after he is settled in," Dr. Trang told them.

"Thank you so much Doctor," Chin said. "We appreciate everything you have done."

"I am happy to be able to give you good news. I would suggest that you keep tonight's visit to a short time and then let him rest. You all appear to have had a full day, so go home and come back in the morning to visit longer," he advised.

"Yes sir," they all agreed. The doctor headed back to the operating theater and they exchanged looks of relief. Suddenly Lou no longer wanted any coffee and he sank down in a chair behind him. The rest returned to the seats they had been occupying before.

"Well that is a relief," Kono sighed happily.

"Yes it is," Chin agreed. "And the doctor is right. We all need to head home as soon as we see Steve. Lou, have you checked in with the family?"

"I did and Renee said to make sure Steve was fine before I came home," Lou answered.

"Did you warn her that you are already planning a cookout?" Chin asked with a grin.

"A cookout?" Kono questioned not sure why the conversation had taken this turn.

"Well Lou did brag he caught two beauties. I figure we are going to get a chance to sample his grilling skills in the near future," Chin told her. He knew that the wait for Steve to be moved to his room could take a bit and he wanted to lighten the mood. "I am willing to bet that Steve will donate his catch to the cause."

"He didn't offer but I am sure you are right," Lou said following Chin's lead. "I will show you all the way a fish should be grilled. That is if the Coast Guard got your uncle's boat back to him and the fish are still on ice."

"They did and Uncle said that he would make sure the fish were properly cared for," Chin confirmed.

"Your uncle is a good man," Lou approved.

"Now we just need to get Steve back on his feet," Danny stated. "I think we are seeing way too many hospitals on this rock."

"Kind of comes with the job brah," Kono reminded him.

Before Danny could go on about how many hospital waiting rooms they had spent time in, a nurse's aide came into the room and told them that she would take them to Steve. She led them through the halls to his doorway. She advised them that Steve was still groggy from the anesthetic and would tire soon. Once they promised they would, she headed away and Danny opened the door.

Inside the dimly lit room, Steve lay in the bed, his head propped up slightly. Monitors beeped softly in the background and tubes ran from poles down to his arm, supplying blood and clear liquid. His blanket was drawn up to his waist and a fresh white gauze could be seen wrapped around his torso, no red stains on it. As they gathered around his bed, his eyes opened to half-mast and he smiled.

"Hi guys. Why are you still hanging around? Did you miss me?" he asked weakly.

End chapter.

 **So, there you go. Steve appears to be okay. And there may be a cookout in the near future. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Troubled Waters XV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I may file adoption papers sometime in the future.**

 **Thanks for reading the previous chapter. I am close to finishing this story but need to wrap up some parts.**

Chapter 15

The group exchanged looks as they stood around Steve's bed.

"We are here to see how you are doing, you dope," Danny responded to Steve's greeting.

"You still mad Danno?" Steve asked, feeling a bit groggy as he was still coming out of the anesthesia. He blinked several times to clear his vision.

"Not mad….still worried," Danny huffed.

"Doc said I'm good, just need rest. So you don't have to stay with me," Steve frowned. "I'm not going anywhere, you can go home."

"Nice to see you are not fighting a hospital stay," Chin remarked with a smile.

"I'm tired Chin, I'll stay put," McGarrett promised with a yawn. "Really, you can all go home. Danny….you have Grace this weekend, don't let me mess that up," he urged.

"Grace knows why I'm here. She wanted me to make sure you're okay."

"And now you know. I'll be fine," Steve still continued to insist.

"Yes, we can go now that we know you are good," Lou said. "It was just that we needed to check for ourselves. You don't have to rush us out the door."

"We had to make sure that you were willing to listen to the doctors," Kono added with a grin. "You have been known to check yourself out against medical advice."

"I promise to behave," Steve said, a small smile on his face. "Thanks for caring and thank you for all you did today," he added seriously. He looked at Lou. "Sure didn't turn into the day of fishing that I originally planned."

"Hey…..no problem. It was great, I caught two great fish and put a drug ring out of business. I'd say all in all it was a successful day. You getting shot and kidnapped was the only stain on the day but since you are going to be fine, it's all good," Lou assured him.

"Steven it is all right. We have the bad guys in jail and the doctor says you will be fine. Now you just need to rest," Danny said. "We will be back in the morning to check on you."

Steve nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open. Seeing how exhausted he was, the group said goodbye and left the room with Lou lingering for just the moment. Danny halted in the doorway.

"As soon as you're up to it, I'm having a cookout and will grill those fish. Chin's uncle is taking care of them," he told Steve. A smile spread over McGarrett's face without him opening his eyes. Lou then followed Danny out of the room.

"Bonding moment?" Danny asked.

"Nope, just giving him something to look forward to. He's had a rough day on top of everything else that has been weighing on his mind. Let him have something good to anticipate," Lou replied.

"Do you really know how to grill more than burgers?" Danny challenged as they headed for the exit.

"Hell yes, I'm a grill master," Lou boasted. "I will have you drooling in delight when you smell them cooking."

"We shall see. Now, give me my keys, I'm not having you drive my car home," Danny said holding out his hand.

"No problem Danno," Lou grinned and slapped the keys into Danny's outstretched hand.

"Don't call me Danno," Williams growled as he kept waking but there was a lighter bounce to his step now.

*H 5-0*

The next morning, McGarrett was up and sitting on the edge of his bed, impatient for the doctor to stop by to release him. A good night's sleep and a replenishment of his blood had him feeling much better and anxious to leave. He was still running a low grade fever but since it wasn't above 100 degrees, Steve wasn't worried. He intended to go home today and if he had to sign out against medical advice, he'd do it. The ringing of his phone pulled him from his thoughts.

"McGarrett."

"Good morning Commander, I wanted to see how you were doing and thank you for going above and beyond the call of duty yesterday," Governor Denning's voice greeted him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine sir, thank you for asking. I fully expect to be released this morning," Steve replied.

"Has your temperature dropped to normal?" Denning inquired.

"Have you been checking up on me sir?" Steve asked in surprise.

"You are my task force leader so of course I've been briefed. While I have faith in your team, you are the reason this task force is in operation. I want you 100% before you go back on the job, understood?"

"So you are making decisions on my health for me sir?" Steve asked with some heat in his voice.

"No Steve, I'm not. I am pointing out that today is Sunday and there is no need to rush back to work. Rest, get healthy and report to work when you've recovered. Follow your doctor's orders," Denning said in concern.

"I will recover better in my own home. I do not need any special care sir. I'm sure the doctor will recommend desk duty for a few days," Steve said respectfully.

"Then listen to the doctor's advice. Please don't fight them Commander, you deserve time to heal. I will assume that nothing in the hospital will need your special skills in the meantime," Denning said lightly.

"I certainly hope not sir," Steve chuckled. "I promise I will follow Dr. Trang's orders."

"That is all I can ask Steve. And again, let me thank you for what you did yesterday."

"You are welcome sir. Thank you for calling."

"Goodbye Steve," Denning replied and hung up.

Steve turned off his phone and set it on the tray alongside the bed. He relaxed back against the pillow, swinging his feet back up on the bed. He knew he couldn't go anywhere until Dr. Trang stopped by to check him out and gave him the green light to go. Closing his eyes he tried to calm his impatience to be gone. The click of the door opening had his eyes flying open.

"Uncle Steve…are you okay?" Grace Williams' voice called out as she rushed inside.

"Gracie…..hi. I'm fine," he said happily as he sat back up.

"You look pretty good Uncle Steve. Are you able to come home today?" the young lady asked as she stopped at his side and took his hand in hers. Danny and Lou entered, grinning at the pair.

"I hope so Gracie. Seeing you makes me feel 100% better," Steve told her with a big smile.

"What has the doctor said?" Danny asked.

"Haven't seen him yet. I'm still waiting to get released," Steve answered. "I do feel really good."

"I'm sure Dr. Trang will be in soon," Lou said.

"Sure wish he would hurry. A man can grow old in here," Steve grumbled.

"Let's see if I can find him," Lou commented and left the room.

Steve looked at Danny and shrugged.

"They never seem to be in a hurry in hospitals. Oh…..Governor Denning just called. He wanted me to not rush back to work and be sure I was healed," he told Danny.

"So the big guy is worried about you, how sweet," Danny laughed. "Or is he worried that you'll check out AMA and make the insurance company angry?"

Steve didn't answer immediately and Danny shot him a suspicious look.

"You are considering that, aren't you?" he accused.

"What does AMA mean?" Grace asked innocently before Steve could reply.

"Uh…..that isn't important right now," Danny tried to cover up, not wanting to explain it to his daughter.

"It means leaving the hospital against medical advice," Steve said deciding not to avoid the subject. He knew the curious teen would just have more questions or google it later. "It would mean that I decided to not agree with the doctor and would leave the hospital on my own."

"Steve…." Danny warned.

"But Uncle Steve that would be dangerous. You're not a doctor, you can't decide you don't need more help," Grace argued, ignoring her father.

Steve squeezed her hand lightly and didn't look at his partner. He keep his attention fully on the girl beside him.

"You are right Grace, I am not a doctor. Sometimes doctors make safe decisions in order to protect us. They don't know me as well as I do. Unfortunately I've been shot before and I know the risks but I also know how I feel. Believe me honey, I would know if I needed to stay here but I am fine and it is okay, honest," McGarrett said sincerely.

"I get that Uncle Steve but you will listen to what the doctor says when he comes in…right?" Grace continued to press.

"Yes, if he has a strong reason for me to stay, I will," Steve agreed gravely.

"Good, that makes me feel better," Grace said happily.

"Smart move partner," Danny said. "That makes me feel better too." He stepped behind his daughter and placed both hands on her shoulders. "We can make sure that you follow doctor's orders."

"That sounds like a very good thing Detective Williams," Dr. Trang said from the doorway. Lou stood right behind the man and had heard the final part of the conversation. "From the reports I have received from the nurses this morning it seems that the Commander is doing much better than was to be expected. If he follows instructions I think we can release him today."

"That is welcome news Doctor," Steve said in relief. "I feel good, the fever is down."

"This news does not mean you are ready for action Commander. You still have an elevated temperature but I believe it will come down with medication. You must realize that your body has suffered a trauma and while I repaired the damage, you need to take time to heal," Trang stressed. "I want to see you on Friday to re-evaluate your condition. Until then you should be on desk duty only, no field action."

Steve considered protesting but the look on Grace's face stopped him. He would set a bad example to argue with the doctor and four days in the office was not such an awful thing. He was sure by Friday he'd be found ready for full duty.

"That sounds very fair Doctor," he agreed.

"And I think that we need to bring Grace to all your doctor appointments. You are far more accepting of doctor's orders when she's present," Danny said in amusement.

"He will do as you say Doc," Lou added.

"Very well, if the Commander doesn't follow orders he could find himself back in a hospital. I do not want him ripping out my stitches and starting to bleed again," Trang warned. He gave Steve a stern stare. "When I say desk duty….I mean desk duty."

"Yes sir. This is not the first time I have been shot," Steve replied.

"I understand that and I thank you for all your service Commander, both past and present. I would like you to remain healthy enough to continue that service. I will check you over for myself and we'll see about getting you discharged," Trang told him and proceeded to check him over. When he finished, he gave Steve a quick nod and promised he'd get the release paperwork processed. He stressed the need to see Steve on Friday and then left the room.

"Looks like I'm good to go," Steve grinned at the others.

End chapter.

 **One more chapter to go I think. Thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Troubled Waters XVI**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I hope they don't mind that I play with it all the time.**

 **So here we are…the final chapter. The muse decided after all the whump there should be a strong ohana moment. I hope you agree.**

Chapter 16

When Steve finally got his walking papers, Lou, Danny and Grace accompanied him out to Grover's Suburban. Steve lifted an eyebrow in surprise at Danny as Grace proudly pushed his wheelchair to the curb.

"We figured you'd hate being in the backseat of the Camaro," Danny shrugged. "This is more comfortable."

"You can sit in the back with me Uncle Steve," Grace announced happily.

"No one I'd rather ride with," Steve said getting to his feet and opening the rear door.

Once everyone piled in, Grover headed back to Honolulu. As they entered the city limits, Lou drove past the exit that would take them to McGarrett's home and instead headed towards a downtown marina.

"Lou…..are you lost?" Danny enquired in confusion.

"No I am not lost. There are a few plans for today that I may have forgotten to mention earlier," Lou said calmly, a grin spreading across his face.

"Plans….what plans? Why wasn't I told of these plans?" Danny sputtered.

"I don't know. I thought for sure that Kono was going to call you. Sorry about that but there is some unfinished business we have to take care of," Lou said mildly as he turned into the marina's parking lot. "We have a boat ride to finish."

"I'm not sure this is what Dr. Trang intended when he released Steve," Danny protested as Steve sat in the back grinning from ear to ear.

"I spoke to the good doctor before we returned to Steve's room and he said that as long as Steve rested and did not exert himself, he saw no problem with a boat ride," Lou explained.

"Sounds like fun Danno," Grace said happily.

"Whose boat…..oh," Danny said as Chin, Kono and Adam came walking towards them. "This is an ambush. Where's Renee and the kids?"

"They are home working on the side dishes and setting up for the cookout. After this boat ride we are going to let me create my culinary triumph and have a feast," Lou declared getting out of the vehicle. The others followed suit.

"This is great Lou. And thanks for the fresh clothes," Steve told Lou.

"Of course you would like this idea. I still doubt that Dr. Trang approved this outing," Danny grumbled.

"Here," Lou said handing Danny a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Williams read it, frowned and shoved the sheet of paper into his pocket.

"You win," he growled.

"Hey Boss, you're looking good," Kono greeted them as they moved towards the trio. She gave Steve a hug, patting him on the back. "We're going to take in some sea air and then go eat the fish you and Lou caught. It should be the perfect medicine for you."

"I fully agree, it is perfect," Steve responded as a happy smile was plastered on his face.

"Uncle said you didn't get your full use of the boat yesterday and since it wasn't damaged, he said we should go out today," Chin stated as he led the way to the docks. Kono linked arms with Steve as Grace grabbed her father's hand.

"Come on Danno, this will be fun," she said pulling him along. Danny let her take him to the boat, smiling at her excitement.

The group boarded the Aigle De Mer with Chin heading to the controls. Lou insisted that Steve sit in one of the chairs as Kono and Adam helped Chin cast off and head out of the marina.

"I've been shanghaied," Danny complained as he settled back in another chair and took notice of how happy and relaxed Steve appeared. "So this is good medicine, huh babe?"

"Yes Danny, this is. I can't think of a better way to relax," Steve confirmed. "It is perfect."

"Ever the optimist," Danny sighed. He could see how happy the others and Grace were to be out on the water as Chin took them out further out to sea. The look of pure joy on his partner's face did confirm that this was better medicine that sitting at home. Lou handed him a Longboard and gave Steve a soft drink.

"No mixing alcohol with the meds you are taking, sorry," Lou said grinning.

"No problem Lou, I'm doing fine," Steve assured him.

They cruised for about an hour and a half that included a brief, unsuccessful attempt at fishing before Chin delivered everyone back to the dock. They then headed back to Lou's house where Renee and the kids had everything set up for a picnic outside.

Steve left the vehicle with Grace sticking close to his side.

"How do you feel Uncle Steve? Are you tired? Does your side hurt?" she peppered him with questions as he sat down in a lawn chair in the shade.

"I'm fine Grace, a little tired but okay. I am hungry though so I hope Lou gets that grill going soon," Steve teased.

"Just chill McGarrett, you'll be fed in due time," Grover growled from a few feet away as he started the grill.

"I have complete faith in you Lou," Steve smirked. His expression became serious. "Really…..thanks Lou, for all of this."

"After yesterday you deserve some fun and relaxation. Just sit back and enjoy yourself. And if you would like, Renee prepared the guest room if you would rather not be home alone tonight," he suggested.

"I couldn't….." Steve began but then paused. "Thanks Lou, I appreciate the offer. Let's see how I feel later on."

"Fair enough. I'll take you home if you insist but let me inform you that Renee makes Macadamia French Toast that is to die for. I've packed an overnight bag in case you decide to stay," Lou told him.

"You really did plan everything out. You drive a hard bargain," Steve chuckled. "We will see how I am feeling."

"Okay. And I promise you that this fish will melt in your mouth," Lou bragged.

"Bring it on," Steve challenged. He really did feel better than he had in a long time.

Danny drifted over with a Longboard in his hand and sat in a chair next to Steve.

"You do look relaxed babe."

"I am relaxed," Steve acknowledged. "Thanks for coming to get me from the hospital and for bringing Grace along. She's good medicine."

Danny looked over to where his daughter was helping Renee and Samantha put out the side dishes on a long table.

"That she is. And you handled the AMA thing okay. Grace is just starting to question authority a bit and I worry she'll want to emulate some of our behavior. You my friend….are not always the best example of what to do," Danny said and took a swallow of beer.

"I would never teach Grace anything dangerous," Steve said in concern.

"I know that. I'm just finding the teenage years are more stressful than expected," Danny admitted.

"She's a good girl and smart. Relax Danny, she'll be okay."

"That is true but between you and her, I'm aging rapidly," Danny complained.

"You'll survive, I'm not going anywhere," Steve laughed. He paused to inhale deeply. "Wow, Lou isn't kidding, that smells wonderful."

"Looks like this is going to be an okay ambush after all," Danny grinned.

"I heard that Jersey," Lou called out. "Everyone get ready, the fish will be ready in five."

"Would you like me to fix you a plate Boss?" Kono asked as she walked over. Adam and Chin were right behind her.

"Thanks Kono but I think I can manage to dish up my own food. All I've done today is sit around and relax," Steve smiled.

"Okay, that was a onetime offer," Kono teased.

"How come I never had you fetch me food when I've been hurt?" Danny asked getting to his feet.

"Would you like me to serve you?" Kono asked.

"No…..you would just give me pineapple," Danny groused good-naturedly.

"Heaven forbid you get that," Chin laughed.

As everyone went to collect their plates and select their side dishes, Lou motioned for Steve to come over to the grill. McGarrett stopped beside him and had to quickly stifle a laugh. Every portion of fish on the grill had a slice of pineapple on it.

"Don't you dare tell him," Lou warned.

"Never my friend…never," Steve promised. "That looks great and smells even better. I can't wait to dig in." He slapped Lou on the back before going to get a plate.

The group settled around the large picnic table and Lou delivered two platters of fish, pineapple rings around the edges as a garnish. Steve and Lou watched as Danny carefully selected a piece of fish that didn't touch any of the fruit.

When the main part of the meal was finishing up, Chin's phone rang. He answered and listened for a few minutes, then thanked Duke and broke the connection.

"Duke said that Terry Whitley is in the hospital willing to talk. He's ready to name names and give up the rest of the group operating on Maui. Score one for the good guys," he reported. "Duke did want me to say he would have called you Steve but he didn't want to disturb you since you just got out of the hospital. He tried you Danny but his call went straight to voicemail."

Danny patted his pockets and then looked guiltily at the others.

"It's in my car, charging. I was in such a hurry this morning and forgot it when we took Lou's vehicle to the hospital," he explained.

"Don't worry about it Danny. We've got the group dead to rights and they will all go to jail," Steve said quickly. He raised his glass of iced tea and smiled at his ohana. "Here's to a job well done, good food and excellent friends."

Everyone else raised their glasses.

"Perfect," Kono agreed.

"Well said," Lou echoed.

"Mahalo nui loan a ho'olaule'a me la kaua," Chin added. "Thank you for celebrating with us," he translated for those who didn't understand.

"I like that," Renee said. "This is a cause for celebration."

"Nothing like good food and good friends," Adam put in.

"I agree and I have to say it…Lou, the fish was delicious," Danny stated as he looked at his empty plate. "You are indeed a grill master."

Both Steve and Lou had trouble keeping a straight face, not willing to look at each other. Danny immediately caught on to them.

"You had the pineapple on the fish while it grilled, didn't you?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's called adding flavor Danny. There's also lime juice, sea salt and pepper," Lou grinned.

"Relax Danny, you're not allergic, you'll be fine," Steve commented. "No one expected you to eat the pineapple."

Danny shot him an annoyed look but then relented.

"Okay, I'll concede that as a flavoring on fish it's okay. The fish tasted wonderful. Just don't expect me to EVER put it on pizza," Danny told them. He looked at Renee, a pained expression on his face. "Please tell me dessert isn't pineapple upside down cake," he pleaded.

"I wouldn't do that to you Danny. We are having strawberry shortcake. How does that sound?" Renee asked.

"Heaven…..pure heaven," Danny responded with a happy sigh. Grace gave him a quick hug while the others laughed.

As the sun began to dip lower in the sky, the 5-0 ohana enjoyed their dessert, happy that they had survived the troubled waters of the day before.

End story.

 **I thank you very much for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed this little adventure.**


End file.
